Chuck vs Revenge
by Shutupnkissme313
Summary: Not a crossover. This is not a happy story, but I still hope you will give it a try. Sometimes letting the lady feelings out is not a bad thing. The timing of it is Chuck vs the Cliffhanger. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I had hit a bad dry spell in the last story I was doing and revamping the potential AP story wrecked that one as well. I happened to run into an old teacher of mine and explained the problem. He suggested taking the characters in a completely different direction and see if that shakes things up. I will let you be the judge of that. I do not own these characters.**_

**Chuck vs Revenge**

"It can't be too late… it can't be…" the mantra Chuck Bartowski was repeating over was suddenly stopped as a monotone shrill came from his fiancée's monitor. His brother-in-law rushing in to examine the situation quickly began CPR while his sister grabbed the phone muttered a word, hung up, pressed a button on the monitor to quiet it, and made her way to the side of the bed Chuck was sitting at with an ambu bag squeezing when Devon would stop counting. Chuck's mind was racing and could not focus on anything until he found himself outside of the room being held up by Devon who was talking but Chuck was unable to comprehend. Chuck unconsciously took a deep breath, blinked, and looked wide-eyed at Devon as a basic understanding of the situation was unfurling in front of him.

"Chuck, look at me." Chuck was able to focus on his brother in law and place a hand on his shoulder, but before he could say anything Devon continued, "Chuck, ok, I don't have to tell you how much of a fighter Sarah is. Also know that the doctor in there is good, damn good. She's the only other doctor I want to treat my family right now." Chuck nodded his understanding and saw as Devon turned and intently stared at the drawn blinds visualizing everything going on in the room just by the intermittent sounds coming forth.

Initially Chuck's reaction was to ask who the other doctor was but realizing immediately and not wanting to embarrass him he stood there in looking at him with awe, until he heard a soft sob. Looking around Devon he could see Ellie with her back to them and her shoulders rising and falling in a fairly consistent manner. "Chuck, it's the overall situation."

"What?" Chuck replied softly.

"I don't want you to think she's crying because she doesn't think Sarah is going to make it. Since Sarah's been brought in she hasn't left the room she's been in. Food, whatever sleep she's allowed herself, I have even brought in Clara so she can spend some time with her. Leaving the room has forced her to take off her doctor veneer and everything has come crashing down on her."

"Is yours still on?" Chuck asked with some concern as he looked at his sister and before he could ask his next question.

"Yes, the reason I'm with you is her first thought would be to stay with you to make sure you came back. You drifted away for a few minutes. I was about to put you in one of the other rooms so you could lie down and I could check on Ellie. Also there's a possibility I can be called back into the room, if I let go now I won't be able to help her. I've been doing 6 on and 6 off since we brought Sarah in. The on's I'm obviously here, one of the off's I take care of Clara, the other I try to sleep."

"Who else has been taking care of Clara?"

"Thankfully she still sleeps quite a lot, but if she's not with Ellie or me, your mom or Alex is there. Alex is with her right now just down the hall." Devon made a motion towards Ellie, but Chuck softly grabbed his arm and gripped his shoulder. "Bro, Sarah is going to make it," he said earnestly before turning back to the blind drawn door.

Chuck made his way to his sister, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and kissed the back of her head. "It's going to be ok sis."

This stops Ellie from crying, "Chuck, I should be comforting you, "she responded sadly.

"Ell, you've been doing that for almost twenty years, I think allowing me to do it once isn't a bad thing." He said as he swayed the both of them.

"Chuck, she's going to make it."

"I…" before he could finish his response they both could hear the door open. Chuck slowly turned them both towards the door. Chuck's arms dropped and although his breathing became shallow all his other senses felt as though he were underwater literally feeling waves from the motion of Devon falling to his knees and looking over towards the brother and sister with a look neither one had ever seen from him before: utter devastation. Ellie instinctively went to her husband to console him and for a brief time was able to share their loss when they both realized there was a third person who needed to be included into this grief sharing. They both looked over where Chuck had last been and he was not there.

* * *

><p>After Ellie left to go to Devon adrenaline kicked in as he suddenly found himself out of the 'water' walking both quickly and determinedly making his way to the elevators. Heading down the rush began to wear off slightly as his mind was asking what he was doing. His brain was still in a battle as he pushed open the doors leading to the sidewalk, a quick glance showed him the Russian Special Forces crew had departed and Decker's men lined the sidewalk all zip tied. Carina and Zondra were the closest to him, Morgan was situated in the middle, and Casey was placing the agents into the transport with enthusiasm. Seeing the slumped shoulders and blank stare from Chuck Carina immediately turned and sprinted towards the hospital entrance. Zondra was more stunned in place only able to softly emit "No", and was all set to follow Carina inside when one of Decker's stooges picked the wrong time to say something.<p>

"What's the matter honey?" was responded to with a ferocious fervor as her right foot crashed into what were testicles and as his head immediately rocked forward Zondra was able to pivot and her left thigh crashed into his face breaking his nose and crumbled to the ground knocked out. A simple glare to anybody who dared to look at her was enough to keep anybody else from mouthing off. It also showed her she had to stay out here until all these bastards were secure and on their way to some hole. If she left and anything happened she was positive she'd go insane.

Morgan recognized the look on Chuck's face and no Back to the Future or Call of Duty marathon would scratch the surface of the depth of pain Chuck was trying to hide. A single tear crept out as Chuck walked by and with his mouth open he was only able to utter, "Chuck". Chuck momentarily stopped and his shoulders attempted to turn, but were quickly thwarted and he trudged onward to the transport. Casey had just exited after securing one of the agents and catching the look on Chuck's face suddenly went ashen.

"No, kid."

Somehow after Casey's response Chuck suddenly sprang to attention and as his nostrils flared and eyes burned with focus, with a low grumble he only said, "Decker." Casey pointed inside and started to run off even before Chuck uttered, "Vic".

Stepping inside the back he immediately to his right heard a voice cackle, "Guess the blonde badass bit it. Awww poor widdle Chu… kah… kah." Decker's eyes opened wildly and his hands would have instinctively gone to his throat if they weren't cuffed as Chuck's right hand expertly went to his windpipe with enough force to keep him from droning on, but not enough to crush it. The other agents were completely speechless watching their leader whose specialty was intimidating the worst of the worst being put in his place by some tall lanky man who looked at Decker as though he were some pathetic underling. That thought was further confirmed as he brought Decker up and with one swift motion attempted to throw him through the door. Unfortunately Decker's head was not harder than the reinforced steel door and he bounced off with a thud.

Mary who was in the cab was ascertaining that the second transport was only moments away when she heard the thud and rushed to the back to make sure the Colonel was ok. She opened the door a moment before she saw the body of Decker fly out of the transport and onto the pavement with more of a whoosh sound as well as a loud crack which was from his collarbone as his shoulder hit the ground first. Somewhat stunned she was able to look upwards and instead of the Colonel there was an additional shock at seeing Chuck was the person who threw Decker off the bus. Her mind immediately focused on what must have happened and most surprisingly to her, her maternal instinct kicked in as she offered her hand to help Chuck out of the back and just grabbed him towards her. She then placed her hands on the sides of his head and on her first pass just ran through his hair then massaging his temples, "Oh Chuck, please let me…" To only be interrupted by the cries of the man writhing on the ground beside them Chuck opened his eyes and lightly grasped his mothers wrists and brought them down slowly. Looking into Chuck's eyes set Mary through an emotional conundrum: her heart was momentarily filled with joy as it said she was back fully as his mother, but then broke even more quickly as the cost of that was far too high. Her eyes were starting to water and she was beginning to get impatient with herself as she was running through all the possible things she could think of to comfort him. Chuck looked at his mom with a sad smile and hugged her finishing just as Casey pulled up with his Crown Victoria. Casey got out opened the back door, grabbed Decker, and tossed him onto the seat. When he closed the door and got set to climb in the driver's seat he saw Chuck sitting there with the door closed and window coming down.

"Kid, she would not want you going down this road, let me…"

"Casey, I just need an hour."

The grunt of reluctant acceptance followed quickly by, "No, but I will give you a half hour, so you'd better get your ass in gear."

Chuck nodded and with his head down he softly said, "I didn't say goodbye." The Crown Vic streaked out of the hospital parking lot not slowing down for the speed bumps as the Colonel closed his eyes to concentrate on the last thing Chuck had said. The second transport was able to avoid the black blur leaving as it pulled up Mary went up to Casey scared for the first time ever about Chuck losing his soul. "John, how could you let Chuck go like this? He's going to …"

The worried tone made sure he needed to look into her eyes when he said, "He's not, granted as much as all of us here want to be the one to end him there is something more that is going on here and he needs some time before I get there."

"By yourself. NO!"

"Yes, Mary don't forget you have a daughter up there that could be as broken hearted as your son as well as a granddaughter to help look after. This is where you need to be."

"I know. I just need for him to know." She looked up at Casey and nodded. Heading to the entrance she stopped along to the other two compatriots giving Morgan a Bartowskiesque hug and having a brief whispered conversation with Zondra.

After the hug Morgan went up to Casey and asked, "What are we going to do Colonel?"

"First," he stepped to the side of Morgan and bellowed out, "Who drove here?" The agents still on the sidewalk were still confused as to the events of the day and everything that had just happened and just before Casey looked like he was going to utter the command again one of the men coughed and slowly attempted to stand up.

"Morgan go get his keys." Immediately he regretted it as Morgan would say something inappropriate or complain about the assignment reaching into the agent's pockets for the keys. Surprisingly the moron handled it with precision and professionalism and ran the keys back. "What now sir?"

"You and Zondra are going to finish loading up the rest of these assholes then go upstairs. I'm giving you the most important job: do not let anybody move her." Morgan gave a somewhat confused look. "Chuck hasn't said goodbye yet." With that a resolve came over Morgan that Casey hadn't seen before. "You can let family in, but absolutely nobody with a badge or an outside doctor gets in there. Let the others know and they will all back you up. Well, get to it."

Casey hit the unlock button to try and locate which black Escalade went with the keys he had. After hitting it a third time he finally found it and climbed into the driver's seat now thinking that he had given Chuck too much lead time because the circumstances suddenly hit him and although he was able to contain most of it. He realized there was something he had to do before leaving the immediate area. Exiting the vehicle he observed Zondra and Morgan efficiently placing Decker's men into the second transport. Making his way into the area they had coordinated for Sarah that held two other patient rooms as well as an outer area he could see some more furnishings were in this area now. He first saw Ellie curled up with her head and shoulder in her mother's lap and Devon leaning up against the wall with his head drooped down. Seeing nobody else he assumed Carina was with Sarah and would try to at least give her another minute before entering, that thought was stymied as he was blindsided by a brunette blur which clamped around his torso.

"Alex… I thought you were watching Clara," Looking down at his distraught daughter.

"I was," she sniffled, "Mary came by and told me so I got Clara and brought her in and set her up in the other room, where she is sleeping."

"Have you seen her?"

"No, but Carina is in there."

"I know. I wish I could wait, but I have to leave soon."

He felt Alex's arms tighten as he said that and with one hand stroking the top of her head, he lightly knocked three times on the door to Sarah's room before slowly opening it. Carina's head popped up and looked like she was about to say something until Casey's look stopped her and started to get up from the chair. Casey motioned her back down and Alex peeled herself from him at the foot of Sarah's bed as she knew he needed his space to be able to concentrate on Sarah and say what he wanted to.

"Walker, in our line of work these things are inevitable and we both know full well the risks and accept them as part of the greater good. But this has got to be the goddamn cruelest thing I've ever heard of. For all the things you've done in defense of this country you deserved and earned so much more than you were allowed to have. A confession I have to make, knowing how independent you are this will sound silly from me, but I was going to ask if you would allow me the privilege of escorting you down the aisle." As he paused both women in the room had tears streaming down their faces. "I know exactly what your last two orders are for me: keep Chuck safe and to have him be happy. Partner I will do my absolute best for both, but I only have confidence in the first one. Knowing how I feel right now and also knowing him at best this is going to be a very long process, but I promise to do whatever I can to help him. I'm sorry, but I have to go and get started with your first order and once I bring him back get started on that second one. I will miss you Sarah."

He kissed the top of Sarah's head before he turned and gave a quick hug to his daughter before exiting the room. Not stopping until he reached the elevator bank he saw Morgan and Zondra stepping out of one. "You remember your orders?"

"Yes and sir… bring him back." Morgan started to walk away but turned and saw Casey enter the elevator and as the doors closed he saw Morgan and saluted.

* * *

><p>Coming to Decker had this awful taste in his mouth as he started piecing together what had happened and that he was currently face down in some vehicle. Straining to look up and see what and who he was dealing with let out a groan as his collarbone betrayed him and needed to close his eyes for a period of time before he could focus them. Looking again he could only see a driver and by the build he immediately could tell who it was. "Bartowski, I don't see you have your lap dog with you, that's a big mistake. We both know you don't have the balls to kill me. Hell I'm shocked you had enough of a set to tame the Enforcer or maybe that's not what she was into. I don't know what you're going to be wasting your time with, but it … ARRGHH." Decker soon found out how quickly Casey's car can go from ninety to zero as he flopped from the back seat to the floor of the car. The car soon roared back to motion and the subsequent jarring caused Decker to utter some common profanities.<p>

Without even bothering to look back at his passenger Chuck forcefully responded, "No Decker, the only thing that we have known for certain since this little dance of ours started is that you have underestimated me every step of the way and that whatever intimidation thing you somehow hold over all these people hasn't worked on me one fucking bit. Oh this will piss Casey off a little bit as I think hitting the parking lot speed bump at fifty may be a little too much for the shocks. Let's find out." Decker couldn't help but swallow and began to wonder how long he would be able to hold out.

* * *

><p>The vestibule outside Sarah's room was now situated with two 'loveseats' and four chairs as Alex and Carina located the other pieces after leaving Sarah's room. Mary and Ellie had not moved from the original piece of furniture in the room, but Devon placed his chair across from Ellie and was holding her hands. Carina and Zondra were in the other loveseat both just looking down. Alex initially was sitting by the two CATS, but as she became aware that Morgan was not going to be leaving his 'post' she brought her chair over to him and grabbed his left hand with both of hers leaning her head against his arm. For about fifteen minutes the room was completely still until the door from the hallway opened and in walked General Beckman with two mountainous bodyguards behind her. Morgan made his presence known by stepping in front of the door before the general got there and shaking his head. "Grimes let us in!"<p>

"No. Only family."

"What?"

"You heard me only family." The general's eyes dropped but recovered quickly as she looked at him puzzled. "Only family, your two sardaukar can wait outside." The general quickly motioned for the two men to maintain a position in the hallway. After they stepped out Morgan held the door open to Sarah's room and the General quickly stepped inside. A few moments later Beckman heard the door open again and looking up saw Morgan at the foot of her bed.

"Still don't trust me Grimes, you're learning." Her eyes were quickly drawn back to her fallen agent.

"No General there are reasons, but first I need to apologize for making you think that you aren't a part of us. I wanted to show the others out there that Casey made the right choice putting me there and I needed at least a sort of rehearsal. "

A sad smile graced Diane Beckman's face, "Grimes, Casey chose very well, but why is it necessary?"

"Chuck hasn't said goodbye."

Without taking her eyes off Sarah, the general simply nodded her head, "Ok, where is he?"

"He took off with Decker asking an hour from Casey, but Casey told him thirty minutes. Chuck took off, Casey gave some orders, Zondra and I secured the remainder of the second transport, Casey came up for a moment, and then took off after Chuck."

"Does Chuck still have the intersect?"

"No." Noting the look of concern Morgan added, "After Chuck threw Decker off the transport, you could hear his collarbone or shoulder break."

"How long ago did Chuck leave?"

"Being out there has messed up my time, but I would think Casey would be at Castle now."

The general closed her eyes and nodded. She leaned towards Sarah and whispered something into her ear. Bringing herself up she looked down once more and moved a scant amount of hair that fell over her face and took a deep breath. She started to head out when at the doorknob she turned and saw Morgan had not moved.

"You haven't said it yet either?"

Morgan shook his head. "Ok, I'll stand watch and then when you're done take Casey's daughter down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Give yourselves at least a half hour and bring up some things for the others. When you come back I'll go to Castle."

"But, what if…"

"Grimes this is family," as she opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

><p>Casey pulled up to the Orange Orange next to his Crown Victoria and although it looked fine he noted one of his rim covers lying on the parking lot. Entering the store and going to the back he could see Castle's entrance was propped open. Pulling out his weapon he cautiously made his way down the stairs. Heading into the briefing room he could see the screen was showing the security link and on it he could clearly see the location was the firing range and there was a person tied up to a target. Rushing in Casey could quickly ascertain that Decker was still breathing although he certainly looked like he'd been through something. Quietly opening the door to the armory he went to a corner and pulled out a walnut case, slowly opening it and deciding this was the opportunity to christen 'Kath', his Smith &amp; Wesson Model 500, as he turned to leave something caught the corner of his eye and grabbed that as well. This time Casey slammed the door closed stirring Decker and initially Decker's face showed panic then relief as he acknowledged the Colonel before he looked down and started laughing, "I knew the golden boy couldn't pull the trigger, even after I dared him to."<p>

Casey simply stared at the man who a day before was the baddest of the badasses and the fact that Chuck broke him to the point Casey was the preferred option just added to the respect he had for the moron and the corresponding grin caused Decker to lose whatever cool he had remaining. At the table next to him he saw a tooth and then a piece of paper that had a portion torn from it and had some writing on it. He placed his two items on the table and one item Decker saw brought out the last of his false bravado, "Never took you for a knife person, John; especially ones as dainty as those."

Casey looked for one in particular and took it from its reserved spot, "We both know I'm not and whose set this is, and just to fill you in this one was her favorite." Bringing the knife closer to Decker he added, "She said it needed to go on every mission, but that she would never use it unless there was absolutely no other choice. The obvious guess is she either saved Chuck or he saved her, but it probably was something as simple as him using it to cut a sandwich for them to share. I could almost guarantee that she would have used it to initially cut their wedding cake. We have an understanding right?" All Decker could do at this point was gulp and nod. "So you told him correct information?" Decker nodded but felt something cold press up against his neck with a quick nick confirming his suspicions and knowing Casey wanted him to say it.

"Yes, he wrote the information on that piece of paper tore off part of it and said he would verify and get back if what I said was bullshit." Feeling the knife pull away without taking anymore skin offered Decker a brief moment to relax that ended when Casey delivered a right cross to Decker's jaw breaking it. Barely hovering above unconsciousness one of Decker's last coherent thoughts was although it was going to be messy Casey had spared him the indignity of groveling for his life or a quick death. He felt himself drop to the ground followed only by pain, then nothing.

* * *

><p>"Colonel, I assume what is on the floor is what's left of Decker."<p>

"Yes Ma'am" Casey responded quickly as he turned and saluted, "I just finished and was trying to decipher the clues that Chuck left, a tooth and a saying on this piece of paper." Turning back and sitting down, the general came over and looked over Casey's shoulder.

"Is this the tooth he knocked out from the Zamibian doctor?"

"No, it is from Decker, but it is the type he pulled out of me when he was portraying Rafe Gruber."

"Ok, what's the saying?"

"_As long as I have a want I have a reason for living, satisfaction is death_. I was just going to punch it into the computer when you came in."

"You don't have to that's from George Bernard Shaw… Shaw… Shaw is behind all of this!" The Colonel's nostrils flared and eyes constricted, "John, you need to clean up and change before leaving Castle and I will go and check on Shaw's whereabouts and get a cleanup crew over here or at least somebody with a hose and shovel. "

Ten minutes later Casey returns changed and somewhat cleaned although there are still darkened spots that hadn't washed off. "Chuck hacked into Decker's computer and sent in a communiqué authorizing Shaw's transfer. I know that Chuck has a plan and is keeping us at arm's length with these clues, but without the intersect I am concerned for him especially because I highly doubt Shaw's was suppressed."

"Why?"

"Because Decker was assigned to do that."

"Damn, however I wouldn't doubt Chuck has assumed that as well."

"Correct, but I have been trying to call and it is going straight to his voicemail."

"Decker took our phones when he brought us in. However thanks to the Buy More we do have a few burners that we keep in the armory." Running into the armory and opening the drawer he noticed that there were only two of the five that were normally there. Yelling out to the general, "Chuck has three burners."

"The wise move is to stop the transfer, but I don't know how Chuck would react to that. I suppose we can wait here, but that is not my style. Colonel, why are you smiling?"

"I think I've figured out the meaning of the tooth. Chuck is insistent upon doing the majority of the lifting by himself on this. If he was going to bring Shaw back here he would have waited for me and we would get him together. Shaw was in charge of this mission and there were a number of locations during it that could be where he would take him: the bar where he took my tooth and then two hotel rooms. "

"That makes sense, I assume you want to check the bar first what about the hotel rooms."

"Agreed, if they aren't there I would suggest the room Shaw stayed at, because that would allow Shaw a false sense of security as Shaw would think he'd have the upper hand on him psychologically. I doubt he'd know where the other room was or glean anything significant from it."

"Ok Colonel, lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Chuck, using a Nerd Herder to transport me, your torture plan is off to a rollicking start." Shaw laughed out, not really expecting a reply he continued, "Wow, you're usually quite the talker. I'm guessing that there might be a problem with Sam. Yep, poisons can be awfully tricky." Noting that Chuck was turning his head Shaw was about to claim victory in their initial salvo, instead he became confused as Chuck had on display a grin Shaw didn't recognize from Chuck's repertoire, a shit-eating grin.<p>

"I just wanted to have an idea how long it had been since you and your buddy Decker talked. I'll let you in on a secret; he gave you up in less than five minutes alone with me. Man Casey was so disappointed he stayed behind to extract anything else while I went and picked you up Danny." Shaw's disposition changed slightly, and Chuck was able to see concern before Shaw was able to put on his emotion covering varnish.

"Ok then, I guess that makes you Mr. Badass now, I hear the CIA offers up a five dollar certificate to the Orange Orange for holding onto the title for a full month. Good luck. So I cannot wait to see the updates in Castle after I made sure it was going to be remodeled."

"Oh, sorry we aren't going to Castle." Shaw's worry took a little longer to hide, "No we just couldn't take a chance, even though all the protocols were changed, if your intersect is like mine there are ways around some of them. Well of course I'm sure you stayed in prison for your all encompassing plan and not for the Men's Health subscription and extra shower time on Saturdays for being a good boy. Nope instead we're going to a more old school type area for your interrogation and you know what here we are." Chuck stopped the car in a back alley and pulled out a twilight dart. "Like I said old school, sorry cannot let you know the secret entrance." Chuck shrugged his shoulders and pushed the dart into his carotid artery emptying out the knockout chemical compound.

The unmistakable presence of ammonia filled Shaw's nostrils and caused him to jerk his head side to side.

"Ok Danny I guess I overdid it a little bit, but may I suggest that you try to be a little more careful with your head. You don't want to lose it."

Shaw still a little groggy from the dart was unable to absorb all Chuck had been saying. He breathed in deeply through his nose and out with his mouth ten times and started to feel more aware. His body was tied down to a chair and he had virtually no movement except for his head. Cautiously he attempted to move his head when he felt a thin wire start to feel taut around his throat and quickly moved back to his original position.

"Normally the piano wire around the neck wouldn't be necessary as the chair would be bolted to the floor, taking away the 'break the chair to free yourself scenario', but as I said you're making us go a little more old school and it's a nice education for me. So any fall, push, or even flash could not be what either of us want."

"What do you want Chuck?"

"Obviously I need to wrap up your nefarious scheme so whatever information to help with that and also you are finally going to have your intersect suppressed. So knowing you I'm sure you have some fail-safe plans for both Sarah and I so why don't you tell me about them."

"Really, piano wire is supposed to intimidate me. Besides you put me in prison how much could I possibly do while in there?"

"Ah, I did commit an atrocious faux pas. I did not give you the carrot or the stick. Sorry. See you will be suppressed." Chuck pulled out a pair of the suppression glasses and set them next to Shaw. "The stick is that each time you lie I'm going to take off a certain amount of time ending the suppression before it fully finishes. Here's the interesting thing nobody knows exactly what happens: your brain may just completely shut down in the middle of a flash, or possibly build up until blood vessels burst in your brain, or nothing, well maybe a slight headache. Of course though nobody can tell what information is suppressed fully and what isn't. And there are a few files that we can go over while we wait for Casey to show up with whatever else Decker knew."

Looking at the room Shaw saw three legal/letter boxes that he assumed were filled with files. Shaw took another deep breath as he honestly did not know if he was going to tell Chuck whatever he wanted or take the chance that Chuck either could not do this or at some later time he would escape and fully complete the suppression. Chuck gave Shaw an opportunity to let his words sink in and although he did not want to see what an incomplete flash actually looks like and does, he resigned himself to the fact that Shaw at the very least would push him because Shaw wouldn't think he'd carry through with it.

"Ok with the ground rules established, are there any questions Danny?"

"You're wasting your time."

"Perhaps I should do five seconds of the suppression and then stop and see if that motivates you a little more?" Shaw's gulp seemed to answer that after Chuck picked up the glasses. Sitting back down Chuck stared right through Shaw and calmly asked, "Again let's start with whatever backup plans you have in store for both Sarah and me."

Shaw took his time on this going through the scenarios in his head. The look Chuck was sending him was far different than the one on the bridge; that was love and resolve with some doubt; this one had traces of both Casey: all business nothing more, nothing less and Walker: doing whatever it takes to get the job done. If he was bluffing he had gotten damn good in a year.

Without the intersect he still had some options, especially if they hadn't located the Ring cube. Being sent back to prison that was practically solitary confinement only leaving his cell for showers and a half hour exercise period every other Tuesday at 4am was barely an existence, but it was still better than the outcomes an incomplete flash could provide. Really the only thing stopping him from telling Chuck everything was his ego. The fact that he had beaten him for Sam, outdrew him on the bridge, unraveled his plan at the conference, and beat him in a straight-up fight without the governor was enough to shatter it, but this plan would more than make up for all the indignities he had suffered. The other problem is what he liked to call his last speck of humanity as much as he wanted to solely concentrate on the plan and his back-ups a part of him respected Chuck and when his thoughts were allowed to drift he inevitably was drawing comparisons of himself and Eve with Chuck and Sam or just Chuck and himself and found similarities. Initially both their better halves were the better field spies while Chuck and he were better with planning and ideas. He would have to test Chuck just to satisfy his curiosity and see if he could actually do it. "Chuck, I don't have any resources. Decker would make contact with me and I would provide him information. That's why he let me keep the intersect." Shaw replied confidently.

Chuck looked at Shaw, "Well Danny you do spin a good yarn, but I am afraid I will have to call you on it. We both know Decker is at best a goon. Granted an effective one, but he is not the mastermind type. It's especially interesting how he got access to some of Roarke's hidden accounts. Since you want to be that way will start with some easier questions and hopefully get most of your intersect suppressed, alright?"

* * *

><p>"The bar seemed like the perfect place, especially with it boarded up, and now with Shaw's hotel room proving a dead end. Should we reconsider the clues? " Asked a general who laced this with patience rather than barking an order.<p>

"No, these places are the only ones that make sense. Chuck feels like he needs to dig this up by himself, but he would not leave me high and dry; especially in this circumstance. I guess Chuck wanted to go for the unknown and maybe make Shaw a little more unbalanced. It's more classic spy craft than I'd expect from him. At least Shaw will be in this room I guarantee it." Casey states with a stoic look of determination.

As they go up the last flight of stairs and reach the door they both pull out their guns and Casey silently signals the door is ajar and he'll go in first. She nods and prepares to follow him in. Opening the door they both quickly focus on the man in a chair whose head is spasming. Casey quickly holsters his weapon, goes over to Shaw and delivers a left cross which stopped the spasming, but found Casey utter "Damnit!" and attempt to flex his left hand.

General Beckman comes over and after grunting at the unconscious Shaw, looked over at Casey's hand, "With the damage you did to Decker, it would be a surprise if you didn't break both your hands. Go see if there's something in the bathroom, either to wrap it and possibly some pain meds." Casey grunted his 'Yes, ma'am' and headed off to the bathroom while Beckman inspected the table. Finding the suppression glasses along with a number of files was not a surprise, but then found a notepad as well as one of the burner phones. Opening it she exclaimed, "Colonel, you are right Chuck left a phone and there is a number programmed into it. I'll call him and see if we can rendezvous."

Hitting send she peered at the notepad and saw two names; one she was quite familiar with, the other she recognized but could not place.

Chuck answered in a rapid fashion, "Casey, I'm glad you got there…" before he was cut off.

"Chuck, are you on your way to the hospital?"

"General… Why... Is Casey ok?"

"He is, although at least his left hand is probably broken after what he did to Decker and just now to Shaw."

"Good, when he started spasming I tried smelling salts, even dumped cold water on him, I finally punched his head which stopped his head bobbing." Taking a deep breath he continued, "No I am not, there are just a few things that still need to be done before I can go back."

"Chuck, where are you? We can meet up and work through this all together instead of us following you around."

"Well it is more of a division of labor now. On the notepad are two names that I wrote down for Casey, and you I guess to track down as they are Shaw's back up plans for Sarah and me. Those are the more dangerous items. The two that I have are both things that I am the only person who can handle. I'm not being cocky I just…"

"Chuck, it's ok. I recognize the first name: Nicholas Quinn, damnit he was on the short list for possible intersect uploading. He was captured shortly after Larkin stole it, but after we got him back he never fully recovered and finally left rather than take an analyst role and be reevaluated after six months. The other name, Kieran Ryker, sounds familiar, but I cannot place it. After I get off the phone I'll start some people on it."

"Good, so if Casey beat on Shaw…"

"Yes, Shaw is still currently breathing, but knocked out. Here's Casey, but Chuck let me tell you how sorry I am…" hearing stilted, heavy breathing on the other end made the general attempt a different tact. "Ok, complete your mission first," handing the phone to Casey and making her way to Shaw as he was just beginning to stir she yelled out, "Is there any more information we need from him."

Casey started to relay, but Chuck had heard the general and Casey both said "No" and shook his head. The general turned and delivered a lightning quick thrust of her palm to the bridge of the nose snapping Shaw's head back where it dangled for a moment before finding its balance. After confirming she looked down, "Damn, hopefully I can save the shoe." Making her way to the bathroom she noted the Colonel's pensive look and ordered, "Carry on."

"Ok kid I heard some of what you and the general were talking about how about you fill me in on the rest, like what are you up to?"

Chuck relayed most of what Shaw said to him before his last flash as well as all the information from Decker, but Casey noticed that the paper Chuck had the two names on had the bottom third ripped off and there was a slight indentation on the page underneath. Making a mental note to have that checked out for his eyes only Casey responded in kind letting Chuck know what they had done at the hospital including his order to Morgan.

"Chuck how long are your missions going to take? If it is just a few hours I'm sure Morgan and the rest can handle it, but if it's going to be longer…"

"You're right Casey, tell Morgan to stand down and let them do what they need to for her, but then bring her down to Castle asap. I don't want to see her in a morgue." As he forced out that last sentence Chuck realized he was not alone and that the people he was waiting for had arrived back into their room. "Casey, I've got to go, but let me know about the two names," and quickly hung up before Casey could respond.

Chuck got up from his chair and the two people momentarily looked at him in shock. The older gentleman remained steadfast but looked like he was trying to analyze the situation. The younger woman hearing the words and looking at the table by the chair ran to the bathroom and started retching. The sound broke the gentleman out of the somewhat stupor he was in and able to move instinctively started towards the bathroom, but then looked at the table and saw the object that made his daughter run into the bathroom, a gun.

"My god Charles, I am so sorry it didn't work. Please Charles it is my fault for inventing it, take me instead."Hartley pleaded.

Chuck looked over at the man with a puzzled look then allowed himself to look over at the table to the item causing the consternation. He lowered his head and shook it, if there was any part of his being that would allow it he would have laughed. "I'm sorry Hartley, this is a tranq pistol. I'm not here to hurt anybody, I just can't sit down with this in my waistband and I needed to check on something on my laptop while I waited for you both. "

"How did you find us and why are you here?"

The faucet running and then turning off followed by light, cautious footsteps into the ensuite halted the discussion. With her head solemnly down Vivian Winterbottom nee Volkoff gravelly spoke out, "Agent Carmichael I know I do not deserve anything, but if you could make it quick and most importantly please spare my father." As she looked up with tears streaming down her face all Chuck could do was turn away after motioning Hartley to go to his daughter. Hartley explained the misunderstanding about the gun and that Chuck was about to explain why he was here which caused them both to look over at Chuck who had made his way back into the chair he was in before.

Looking over at both of them Chuck knew he had to tell them the truth, although he did not want to tell them the road that he had been traveling down. Leaning up in the chair he began, "First, I tracked you down to this hotel because Alexei would always stay here when he came to the LA area. Uhh I brought you this. Its information about Alexei's travel habits so that when you guys go under you don't find yourselves in a place your past persona used to frequent. Next, by me telling you, you don't have to wonder or continuously look over your shoulders waiting if I am coming after you. Last after the things that I've recently done I needed to prove to myself that I haven't changed into something that can just blithely kill or set up people to be without any remorse or empathy left within me." Feeling the energy quickly slipping away he sunk back into the chair as the two ran through what Chuck had said there was a silence.

Hartley looking over at the young man went to the chair opposite him and reached over the small table and gently grasped his forearm. "What happens now?" He queried.

Before Chuck could answer there was a knock on the door and Vivian responded with a shriek. In an apologetic tone Chuck said, "I'm sorry while waiting for you I realized I hadn't eaten since the plane trip to Moscow and I needed something so I ordered some room service."

Vivian recovered and opened the door allowing the server to enter with his wheeled cart and apologized saying that her brother had played a cruel joke on her by saying her ex was at the door. The server opened the cart and placed the tray on the table before shaking his head dismissively at Chuck before leaving. The smile on her face quickly disappears as she gazes upon Chuck's weary face. "Sorry is far too trite and inconsequential for what I've done, but I have absolutely no clue what to say so I'll just leave you alone unless you need me." Looking over at Chuck she quietly went to a sofa in the room and sat at the furthest point from him placing her forehead on the palm of her left hand.

Chuck took a look at his plate of pancakes with a side order of bacon along with a few pieces of various fruits and a large glass of milk, looked up at Hartley who just gave a soft smile and nodded to the plate giving Chuck the unnecessary permission to go ahead and eat. After switching the fruit and bacon on the main plate and loading on the syrup he sighed, "I wish I knew what to say as well, but after this you two need to go and have a chance to live the lives that the Intersect cost you without any worry of retribution," without looking up he started to eat.

Hartley tried his best not to stare at the two other people in the room, but it was difficult. Chuck reminded him so much of Stephen, caring and underestimating of himself while he was so completely capable of amazing things. Knowing his change to Volkoff had to have devastated him in every way; it took away his wife and best friend for two decades and Stephen undoubtedly blamed himself for all of it. Looking at Chuck he could easily imagine him falling into that same hole, withdrawing from people and adopting a quixotic persona ala Orion trying to right all the wrongs by himself. "Charles, I can only imagine how much you are hurting, but please don't cut off the people that care about you. I think that's something both our families have done far too often." Hartley rose and stood behind Chuck for a moment and attempted to comfort him by stroking the back of his head, but whether it was not trying to overstep or the general lack of comfort the English, who've been stereotyped correctly, provide; ended up patting him on the shoulder twice before heading to the couch hoping to do better with Vivian.

After years with both Sarah and Casey, Chuck was accustomed to somewhat mixed signals on emotional support and concentrated on the stronger portion: Hartley's words and they made sense. Both his parents had went down the solo path and the results were almost universally bad and since he had already gone down this road with Jill and Stanford he could see the outcome as this loss made that seem like a paper cut. The difference was he knew there were others that are grieving for the same loss, not nearly to his extent; in fact even General Beckman was attempting to help share it just a little while ago. The only thing that would disappoint Sarah when he saw her again; he could not recall believing or not in an afterlife before, but he was damned certain there was one now and she was at peace, was him doing nothing with the rest of his life. He finished his meal and looked over to the couch, "Thank you Hartley, I agree there's too much for me to handle by myself." Hartley nodded and gave a comforting smile while Vivian opened her mouth a few times attempting to say something but stopped herself as tears again were slowly coming through.

Softly Vivian was finally able to croak out, "Why forgive me when you couldn't with those others, I don't deserve it."

"There have been so many wrongs (yawn) that has transpired between our families; understand I am not forgiving you… I just can't, but at the very least you've shown remorse. Those others were giddy about what happened. Also your grandmother saved Sarah, Casey, and me, taking you away…" As the extreme carbohydrate load compounded his weariness, he yawned again and blinked.

Hartley came over and grabbed the tray taking it outside the door quickly coming back with a happy cry, "My mother is still alive."

This gave Chuck a moment of clarity as he shook his head to keep himself awake, "Yes, yes she is. She had a message for you if we were able to get 'you' back… ahh what was it? It was… yes, hopefully this makes sense she said 'you can contact her through the Thousand Oaks Woods' I have no idea what that means, but that is what she said." This time there was another big yawn and Chuck was out.

* * *

><p>Watching her walk down the aisle surpassed any expectations, despite the gown not being her first choice because of some bullet holes which he said would seem appropriate unless there were in compromising places. She stood next to him and repeated her vows that made his heart soar higher than the first time. However he hadn't had time to redo his, stammering a little bit he could somehow feel Casey going from misty to glowering and just blurted out random thoughts but emphasizing that he would prove his love for her every day and that she could count on me elicited a tear from her as Morgan asked me 'Do you take this woman to be your…'<p>

"I do… Sarah I do!" Chuck woke up wide eyed to Vivian who was wiping more tears and placing an envelope on top of his closed laptop and another envelope.

"Um… were those your wedding vows?" Vivian whispered.

"I don't know I was going to rewrite them after Sarah and I had a rehearsal." Chuck shrugged and looked down.

"They were lovely. I wish there was something I could do to help you find any semblance of comfort. If you do change your mind I programmed another number on that cell just call me and we will find a place to meet."

"Vivian, I already told you I wanted you to live your life without fear."

"Chuck, I will live every day from here on in as if it were my last. However, if you find that it is impossible to live with the choice that you made. I owe you at least that. In case you hadn't woken up I did include that and a number of other things in a letter I just placed on your laptop. The envelope beneath it is the wedding present my father and I are giving you. I know you don't want to accept it, but we still want you to have it. I'm asking too much, but I need for you to say that you will accept it, please."

Even with the rest Chuck was still exhausted and mainly noting the please told her that he would accept their gift.

Vivian put on a sad smile, "Good, you're the only person we trust to do the right thing with it. The room is paid for so you are free to stay here if you want, but I thought I recalled you saying there was something else that you needed to do."

"Yes, there is… Oh there was a message that your grandmother wanted me to give you guys."

"Chuck, you did tell us, before your carb crash and my father was able to contact her. That is where we are heading right now." Still unsure of what she should do she lightly brushes his cheek with the back of her hand. "We have to go now, but remember you did say you accepted out gift." Looking sadly at Chuck she turned and walked towards the door. Reaching for the doorknob she turned and opened her mouth again unable to find the words she mumbled something that he couldn't understand as she rushed out the door.

Chuck got up to stretch and not only finding some aching muscle groups he also felt a blanket fall from his torso to the ground. The sleep did slightly help him physically; however his mind was still in a fog. His second stretch caused him to turn slightly and see a carafe on the table. Chuck could only assume it was coffee; grabbing a cup he poured and was relieved that he was correct. Taking a sip the carafe must have just gotten there because it was scalding, but the pain did its best to take over the caffeine's duty in awakening him. Letting it cool he looked at his phone and saw a 'V' as a contact along with Casey he promised himself he would call her once he was done and then destroy the phone. Taking a big chance he took down the rest of the cup in a few gulps and felt a rush moving down to Casey's number he hit send. Casey picked up on the second ring, but Chuck beat him to the punch as he said, "Hey Casey, any leads yet?"

"Actually we've got quite a bit done, did you get some sleep?"

"Along with taking care of my first assignment I had about a four hour sleep. I'm just getting set to drive down to my second assignment. What's everybody's status?"

"Ok, everybody is down in Castle for the moment just to us all in one place and safe. Quinn is overseas and we have eyes on him thanks to MI-6, and before you ask it is Cole. It seems he was in the process of infiltrating them and had turned one of Quinn's operatives. He's claiming it is Bo Derek, but … anyways Ryker is a different case altogether. For awhile there was some intel on him as he was Sarah's handler for some reason. Their last mission went completely sideways as he went rogue. The official file is scant and redacted; Beckman has a few people going through Graham's personal files to find more of the story. However it did say that the mission was to retrieve something valuable and that Ryker was going to use this as his retirement plan. Sarah did not turn the package over to the CIA either and that is where the official file ends. Afterwards Ryker was placed on all the normal watch lists, but he's been bumped up to a priority and retrieve with prejudice notation. "

Chuck leaned back in the chair and took another gulp of coffee, "You might want to focus on the San Diego area."

"What did you find out, is that who that other name was on that paper, the one you tore off?" Not getting an immediate answer caused the big man's blood to boil, "I cannot believe that you would hold out on me about this!"

Chuck in a defeated voice, "No, the name is of Sarah's mom."

"Sarah's… how the hell… she didn't tell him did she?"

"No, one of the inclusions in the Ring Intersect was weaknesses to exploit for a number of agents. They already used yours and from what you've told me I'm pretty sure what the package is. Shaw made a condescending remark if Sarah had told me about the baby right after the incomplete suppression. Then I pulled a file and he started answering some of the other questions, but wouldn't elaborate any further about the baby. The next file set him in a non-stop flash. He started spasming. I tried a few things to snap him out of it, but I was only able to knock him out which at least stopped him from jerking around. I stayed for a few minutes before I headed out to my first assignment."

"That is how we found Shaw, what was your first assignment?"

"Vivian and Hartley."

"What?!"

"In order to secure the antidote I had to give them your blank identities. They came with me on the plane, but obviously stayed inside until they landed. Luckily I remembered the file which had the common hangouts for Alexei. So I hacked into the hotel he most often would stay at on Laguna Beach and found his favorite suite had just been booked. I got there and they were out so I stayed and did some prep work for my second job and you know when they came back."

"Yeah, what happened?" Casey asked with interest and Chuck told the details of what happened including the two envelopes.

"Now I have to drive down to San Diego and meet Sarah's mom for the first time, tell her that's she's dead. Not to even mention the fact that she fell in love with me. She'll never believe it."

"Chuck, just tell her the truth and make sure you are Chuck and not Carmichael."

"Ok, so you agree that Ryker is after the child because she is the key to obtaining a fortune."

"Yes."

"So after convincing her of me I also have to get them to trust me enough to drive back to LA." Chuck's voice a little higher and faster as his nerves were starting to fray.

"Well you could always tranq her."

"Casey, Sarah would be so mad if I tranq'd her mother, plus that would scare the child."

"Kid, come back to Castle. I can take your mom or Carina and we'll bring them in."

"No, Casey I cannot let her down again."

"Chuck, there is no fucking way anybody could possibly think that you did not do everything to save her and that would include Sarah." _Click._ "Damnit!" Quickly contacting Beckman to have them concentrate around the San Diego area including airports and border crossings also making sure everything is secure in Castle. Casey headed up to his Crown Vic and headed to the address from the name the computer was able to recreate from the indented area of paper.

* * *

><p>Chuck spent most of the drive angry, mostly at himself for hanging up on Casey. The one positive aspect of this was that it took away from the normal anxiety buildup he would easily have found himself in. Pulling up to the address something struck him in his gut as he looked at a house with a white picket fence and a red door, but he could not understand it. He shook the sadness from his face and before exiting the Herder he hit a few buttons on his GPS. Heading to the fence door the knot in his stomach eased and peacefulness overcame him as he got closer to the house. Reaching the fence door, he could see a woman working in the garden. She looked like she was pulling some weeds and on one particular one she lost her balance and fell over articulating a few gestures and uttering a few phrases Chuck was entirely familiar with and for the first time since the wedding dinner he laughed.<p>

The woman quickly turned and struck a pose and look that froze Chuck again with its familiarity and from practice knew to become quiet and still. Unfortunately her movement was a little too sudden for her as she lost her balance momentarily and fell. Chuck immediately jumped the fence and rushed over to her, kneeling down beside her. "I am so sorry for laughing; it was just that you reminded me so much of…" Emma turns around and Chuck mouth drops open, "Oh my gosh you look just like her as well." Chuck blushed slightly as he helped her to her feet. "She may be a little taller, but… Oh, by the way my name is Chuck."

"Who do I look like, Chuck?"

"Sarah."

The surprise only was briefly belied by her eyes as she hesitatingly said, "Who?"

"Sarah your daugh…" Chuck started digging into his wallet as Emma looked on, slightly confused why full-on panic hadn't set in yet. The last time she saw Samara (wanted something different than Samantha or Sam so, borrowed from Argo0) as she handed her Molly she insisted that she could not contact her again. If it were all clear she would at the very least be with him, but as he brought the picture up Emma's heart fluttered. Her eyes that had been so lifeless those years ago were literally popping off the photo and the adoring look to the man who was now shakily holding up the photo was unmistakable in its conviction. Looking back up she could see the man was literally about to burst, but had no idea what it was.

"Listen, uhh".

"Chuck."

"Sorry Chuck; but if this were my daughter I don't believe she would let anybody see me without her."

As the color disappeared from his face along with a soul crushed look she knew it was bad, very bad. "Chuck, how bad?" Chuck appeared catatonic which upset Emma more and asked again and hitting him in the chest.

Chuck's response was to wrap his arms around her and meekly say, "I'm so sorry," and repeated that a few times. The doubt created by marrying a conman especially one whose mantra was 'the bigger the lie the easier it is to believe' made her skeptical of everybody. Her experiences tell her to knee this bastard in the groin, run to the house, lock it and call the police. Her instincts were to trust him. If this Chuck were a conman or spy this performance made her ex seem like a fledgling three card monty player. Emma took a quick breath, part of her wanted this, but that would also mean Samara was in bad shape and most likely… no, she was not going to allow that thought to even cross her mind right now. She had Molly to consider as well though and any lapse on her part would be truly disastrous. Taking another deep breath she focused on something that could allow her to allay her concerns without tipping her hand; especially with her due to pick up Molly in an hour. Her conclusion was to press the action; she'd rather know right away what she was dealing with and react to that than wait and possibly not gain anything until it was time to get Molly. Both her ex and daughter routinely kept things from her, for her protection and she was so tired of it. She promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to become so passive again.

"Chuck, I think we should continue this conversation inside." Not hearing a response she looked up and saw him slowly nodding.

"You're right, this shouldn't be talked about outside." The sadness and sincerity of his voice along with his body language caused a huge knot in her stomach and the wall broke down as she realized there was a strong possibility her daughter was dead.

Chuck dragged himself inside dreading what was to come, but from the looks she would occasionally give him she had a pretty good idea what was about to come and although he wanted to spare her this anguish of waiting he had no idea how he could tell her. Making their way inside his first thought was how much bigger it looked on the inside and out of the corner of his eye he caught another potential mother-daughter similarity: photos. There looked to be a dozen or so on the wall. One of the immediate décor changes after Morgan left was to replace the collectible action figures with framed photographs throughout the apartment. His musings were halted as he heard Emma asking if he would like a glass of lemonade. "No thank you, but a glass of water would be appreciated. Thanks Emma."

Walking into the kitchen a serious look took over Emma's face as she realized she had not told him her name and when he came in he immediately went towards the pictures of Molly. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured water from a pitcher in the refrigerator. She also grabbed a sizable knife from her butcher's block, just in case. Chuck had his back to her and saw that he was mesmerized by a particular photo, the first one that she took with Molly. She gripped the knife tightly as she knew she would act on whatever his reaction was to it. If he had some smug look, sly grin, or sadistic smile she was going to do everything in her power to protect…

"I can't believe she saved a baby." Chuck choked out while turning his face with tears streaming down it. "No, that's not true, of course I can she's the bravest person that I know." With that he fully turned and his shoulders slumped as he made his way to the table pulled out a chair and poured himself into it. Emma stood with her mouth agape and released the knife quietly.

"I'm sorry I know you must have a ton of questions and I want to answer them all, but first know the most important thing is that I am here to protect you and…"

"Molly, "as she handed him the glass and sat down next to him. The name seemed to lighten Chuck's mood as he showed a small smile which gradually grew.

"I don't know how much Sarah told you about what she did to save Molly, but the man that wanted to take her was Sarah's superior. He ordered her to retrieve a package and bring it to him. I don't know what she must have thought when she realized the package was Molly. After getting Molly away from Ryker, that was Sarah's handler, she knew Molly wouldn't be safe within the CIA and brought her to you. Unfortunately somebody discovered Sarah's secret and was able to get your name. This person informed Ryker and although there are many people trying to track him we have no idea currently where he is or how close he may be. I need to get you and Molly away from here and someplace safe so that we can say goodbye." Chuck's voice cracked and was barely able to get out the last sentence. He was mentally berating himself for not being more tactful in most assuredly confirming Emma's fears.

Emma's emotions were bubbling to the surface of both grief and panic, but quickly compartmentalized them; looking into Chuck's eyes she felt two things: sincerity and devotion. Knowing what she did of Sam's upbringing and life these were about the only attributes she believed that Sam needed to find in any potential partner that could bring her joy. The thought she at least got to experience this at least at some point even if far too briefly allowed some comfort as she had to focus on Molly. The thought also unconsciously caused the corners of her mouth to curl upward.

"Molly is at a friend's house and I usually pick her up in about forty-five minutes or so. She's usually easier to transport when she's asleep." Looking over to Chuck and catching his eyes she smiled and said, "She fell for you immediately didn't she?" and cradled Chuck's head in her hands.

She could feel Chuck nod his head before talking, "She said when I turned away from talking to her… I apologized in doing so… I helped out a man who didn't record his daughter's ballerina recital so I set up one in the store and we recorded it. The ballerina was a little nervous, but I gave her some words of encouragement and she was great… You believe me?" Chuck asked with his eyes wide.

Emma nodded her head, but became confused when Chuck's shoulders slumped again.

"I didn't get back to her in time to save her. I'm so sorry that I failed her." Emma almost lost it after this, but running her fingers through his hair seemed to calm them both.

"Chuck, I know you'll tell me the full story and we can judge after that, ok."

Chuck nodded and just getting that off his chest seemed to reinvigorate him as he got up from the chair. "You're right we can't sit around and wait we need to get the both of you packed."

Emma got up and made her way to the bedrooms, "How long should I pack for?"

"I would think a week would be sufficient, if it is longer we can get things for you, but make sure that you include…" Chuck's voice broke again.

"It's ok Chuck, while I'm packing can you continue the story of how you met." Emma said hoping this can get them both away from the dark abyss that was creeping closer and would have them both in the middle of the room weeping. Chuck took a moment to think how detailed he was going to be. He quickly decided that since it was suppressed and that Emma is family and Sarah trusted her with her biggest secret, he could trust her as well.

"Emma, I will. First though I think that you should know it all. You won't believe it all and that is ok, but everything I am telling you is the truth. I was at my birthday party hiding with my best friend Morgan…" Telling the story did take both their minds off of the dark cloud with Chuck packing Molly's suitcase with the clothes Emma picked out while Emma was busily packing hers. Pausing momentarily as he was talking about learning the female version of the tango; he walked into Emma's bedroom holding up two pairs of pajamas. "Sorry I didn't have room enough for these. I hope you do."

"Wow I'm impressed. I had counted on a few more things not fitting."

"Well there is one more thing, but I think he can make his way to the back seat"

Emma gave a questioning look, "He?"

Chuck held up Molly's stuffed dog, "Oh, I see you've met Rex. You are right he needs to be in the back seat when we pick up Molly."

Chuck read the look on Emma's face and answered simply, "Rex was in the seat of honor in the middle of the bed looking to the door." Chuck continued on with the story as they made their way to the Nerd Herder and he opened it to place Molly's suitcase in it.

"Chuck wouldn't it be easier to follow you in my car?"

"It would but there is a good reason, first though don't worry it is bigger on the inside than it looks. Also we need for you to have your car here so Ryker will eventually go inside. If your car is gone he'll maintain surveillance waiting for you to come back and when you don't he will disappear into the wind again. You and Molly don't deserve to have to be worried waiting for the bad man even if we have to put you in witness protection. Do you have a nanny cam?"

"Yes," Emma said as she started to go into her car and grab Molly's seat.

"Does it load to the cloud?"

Emma gave off another very familiar look saying she had little idea what was asked, "I do need to log on in order to watch the video." She said shyly.

Chuck gave a strong smile, "That's perfect, even if the team sent here cannot subdue him we'll be able to get a look at any changes that he may have made to his face. Again we won't stop until he is no longer a threat to you and Molly."

"I believe you Chuck." As Emma walks past him and starts to hook up Molly's car seat behind the driver's seat. Chuck brings Emma's suitcase to the other side and puts it behind the passenger seat on the floor. Needing to jiggle the suitcase a little to fit it in causes the envelopes from the Winterbottoms to fall down towards Emma. As Emma finishes she picks up the envelopes and sees Chuck and Sarah written on the larger one, Chuck notices the envelopes and immediately blurts out that it is a wedding present. As Emma's mouth slowly closes as she absorbs this development his phone rings.

"What's up Casey?"

"Have you left yet?"

"Just about to, why?"

"Ryker can be there anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes. He landed in Phoenix about four hours ago and got into a black van. The analyst's have been trying to track it, but there aren't traffic cams in the desert and we couldn't get authorization to move a satellite."

"Casey are you driving? You'll never make it in time."

"The closest Tac team has been called away by the DEA. They even tried to recall Carina, but she hung up after stringing together an impressive array of expletives. That's when I started heading down. I should be there in about a half hour. Hopefully just in time to break in Kath."

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

"No damnit! Your job is to make sure you drive…"

"Emma and Molly."

"Ok, you drive Emma and Molly to Castle. That is your job."

"Hold on Casey. Emma?" Emma snapped out of the haze the wedding present brought. "I programmed the GPS to take you where you need to go. You are going to go in a store called the Orange Orange. There will be somebody waiting for you there who will take you to Sarah. You and Molly will be completely safe there, and I will be back there as soon as I can, Ok?"

Emma quickly put back the envelopes and went over to Chuck who had made his way to the driver door. As she grabbed him in a hug she nodded, but as she went into the driver's seat before closing the door she grabbed Chuck's arm and simply said, "Chuck?"

Shaking his head, "There is no time I need to set up the nanny cam and you need to be gone. Please."

Emma fought back a tear and after adjusting the seat she took off. Chuck ran back towards the house and remembered Casey was on the line. "Are you still there?"

He could hear Casey talking on another phone. "Yes Sarah's mom and sister should be there in about two hours. I need you to be up in the Orange Orange to let them in. No, the moron's got something else to take care of, but I'm on my way to him. Have Morgan set up a video game for the sister… She's probably about five I'd guess so make sure it is appropriate. Ok… Yes, you too… Bye." Picking up the other phone, "Chuck!"

"I'm here Casey, sorry I listened in on that. I'm just finishing setting up the nanny cam."

"Good now get out of there and we can meet someplace."

"The timing is too close now. I have to stay in here, but there's a decent hiding place."

"Fine."

"Casey?"

"I'm praying right now you've got more than your tranq pistol."

Chuck's gulp answered that question, "Ok Ryker by all accounts is a tough SOB and since he was picked up he's got some goons with him as well. My guess would be one or two men."

"Why?" Chuck positioned himself in the nook while making sure there were at least two ways to retreat if Casey was wrong and he had more people.

"First off this is personal to him, he is going to want to do this himself. Second he's probably got a plan to set the henchman up as the fall guys for whatever was to go down in the house. Anymore than two people is going to make it difficult for him to make sure he kills them and can set it up as a disagreement between them. This guy is extremely cocky so I would expect him to come in alone, and allow the others to set a perimeter. However he has experience so he knows a frontal assault is the proper method it just matters what is worth more his ego or getting the job done."

"How did you come up with the henchman setup it is pretty specific?"

"An analyst followed your way in tracking Shaw and looked through all of Ryker's personal files to find leads. She saw this from a paper he did on the Farm and held it out as something to watch if we weren't in time. Before you ask, on certain missions what the Agency looks for are results and misplaced culpability and this provides both. Obviously you're going to need surprise is it a two or one story"

"One"

"That makes it more difficult, you're not going to go outside and fucking wait for me are you?"

"Big guy, you have no idea how badly I want you to show up before Ryker does, but I am not going to cower if you don't."

"Ok moron, don't do anything too stupid."

"Casey don't you need the address."

"I'm a spy, remember. I tracked your Herder and targeted where it stopped I've known where you've been just about the whole time. For Shaw I wanted to give you as much time as possible and after it was more important to find out about Quinn and Ryker."

"Thanks Casey."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Casey pulls onto the street with the black van right in front of the house. He could also see the front door open and no thugs outside. He quickly pulls into the driveway and unholsters Kath. Going through the front door he sees two large men face down with a tranq dart sticking from their necks. Slightly unnerved by the eerie quiet and to announce his presence he puts one in the back of their heads. After the echo it is still too quiet. Judging by where the darts were he went to his right and saw a tall body lying on the ground dressed in black. Stopping himself from running there he cautiously maintained a distance while getting a better look seeing the short cropped sandy brown hair and profile that was Ryker he quickly blew part of his face off. Going over to the corpse he kicked it over and saw a large cut that went directly through his heart. A few feet away he saw a bloodied knife, following that path he went into the kitchen and saw nothing out of the ordinary there.<p>

"Damnit kid, where are you?" Casey shouted.

Heading back to the living room he spotted a trail of blood that didn't look that bad as long as there was time. He hurriedly followed the trail to the bathroom and found Chuck lying on the floor with a darkened towel presumably where his wound was. Casey quickly dropped down and despite Chuck's groan pulled his hand away briefly to see the damage. It was in a bad place most likely perforating the liver and maybe some other organs around there causing internal bleeding. Placing Chuck's hand back and his on top with his other hand he did what he'd thought about doing at least a few thousand times before, but this time was for a wholly different reason. He reached back and slapped him across the face.

"Bartowski, you are not going to make me fail my mission. Understand!"

Chuck did recover enough to make an 'Ow-face' but grimaced.

"I know kid. You took care of them, but now it's time to go and get you stitched up."

"It's really bad isn't it?"

Not wanting to tell the truth and also unable to lie to him as he helped him up and put his other arm around his shoulder, "I've seen worse kid."

Getting to the car he carefully loaded him into the backseat and propped his head up against the armrest.

"Ok, now you do what you do best, talk. I don't care if it's about the fucking ridiculous desert sandwich; just keep talking while I get you to the nearest hospital… I didn't hear you soldier."

"Yes sir," Chuck replied shakily. Casey roared off to the nearest trauma center or ER which was about ten miles away, simply going to the nearest vet wouldn't work because they needed to stop what was going on inside.

Chuck was describing the last computer that he had worked on at the Buy More when approximately two miles out he suddenly cried out, "Sarah, I can't believe that you're here. Wow you are just so beautiful. Your mother and sister are safe… I know… Ok." Silence.

"Chuck! No! Chuck!" Casey pulled into the nearest lot and raced to the back; opening it he could tell immediately that Chuck was gone. A side effect of being the 'Angel de la Muerte' was that he developed an innate sense of who could be saved and who could not. He could bring Chuck to the center they'd pump him with some adrenaline jump start him a few times and if the doctor was young and overzealous crack open his chest and manually pump his heart showing off his skill and when they were done and realized the inevitable. He'd come out and say he tried everything he could. Casey knew he couldn't hold anything against this fictitious surgeon, hell it could be somebody like Devon. The main point is regardless of the time and effort spent he was not coming back and with that there was only one place that he should be.

Casey carefully closed the door and fought with himself as he drove into the center's parking lot, "What a fucking waste." As Casey toyed with what if this was the one time he was wrong, taking another look back he knew he wasn't and looked for the quickest route to I-5 and head back to Burbank. Once he got the directions he took a deep breath and before he lost himself in an all encompassing fog he pressed a button on his steering wheel.

"Status report Colonel."

"Ryker's dead along with his two goons. I need a cleanup crew at 3952 J Street, San Diego. What's the status on Quinn?"

"Terminated as well. Barker reported that he was going to make Bartowski suffer and Barker emptied a clip into him. He had just been told about Agent Walker prior to the meeting. He also took out the other five men Quinn had with him leaving only the woman alive from the group and she is stating that other than some mercenaries there is nobody else associated with Quinn. Have you caught up to Chuck?"

"You need to head back as soon as possible, Diane," and ended the connection. Shaking his head as he looked into the rear view mirror again he started the one-hundred thirty mile trek that he knew was going to be the most difficult travel of his life.

Heading back to Burbank Casey was extremely careful to follow all driving rules especially the speed limits as getting pulled over would not be in anybody's interest. The attention to minute details helped keep the colonel from unraveling as he also was trying to find the best way to reveal this. He knew there was some attention that would have to be dealt with and about twenty minutes away reached for his phone and prayed that he was doing the right thing.

"Alex, hey did Sarah's mom make it ok?"

"Yes, Morgan is playing Mario Kart with Molly and she is enjoying herself. Emma is sitting with Sarah." Alex's voice trailed off towards the end.

"Is Devon with Ellie?"

"No, Ellie is with Emma and Devon is outside looking on with Mary."

"Ok, I need you to ask Devon if he can help you reach some board games just in case Molly gets bored and give him the phone. Then go into the locker room, it's the second door past the armory on the left. I need you to go into Chuck's locker, it is marked with a 'C' grab a pair of pants and give them to Devon. Ok?" Although puzzled Alex agreed and soon had given her phone to Devon.

"Hello."

"Devon, you're the only person down there I can trust with this. Alex is going to give you a pair of pants and before you say anything snarky they are for Chuck."

"Of course John, how is he?"

"I should be arriving in a few minutes."

As Casey pulled into the Orange Orange parking lot he saw Devon open the door and run out towards the car getting there just as Casey parked. Not seeing Chuck in the passenger seat he immediately opened the rear door and dropped the pants to the pavement as he was witnessing a sight he never believed he would see and was horrified to be doing so. Chuck's lifeless body brought a rage Casey had never seen in Devon as he unleashed a series of forearms smashing onto the roof of the car.

Casey picked up the pants. "I'm sorry, but if I had told anybody all of you would be up here and I don't want them to see Chuck like this."

The rage quieted within Devon and he soon understood what John was telling him. "His bowels released."

"Yes. We need to get him cleaned and changed before I bring him down there."

"First, Who…"

"Chuck took care of him. I did blow off part of his face after, but no Chuck did it."

"Sarah's mom and sister are safe?"

"Yes."

Both men nodded and looked despondently at the sight in front of them. Wordlessly each grabbed a shoulder and pulled Chuck from the Crown Vic. Bringing him into the Orange Orange they set him on the side counter. Taking off his pants there was a clack against the tile and Casey bent down to pick up Chuck's burner. Grabbing the phone he could see it was on the contacts page; the first number he recognized as his burner, but there was a second one only marked with a 'V. Knowing who this was Casey surprised himself by hitting send without planning on what to say; he motioned to Devon that he was going outside.

"It's not over yet, is it?" Devon depressingly said, but went about his job in cleaning up Chuck.

Vivian answered the phone just as Casey stepped outside. "Chuck don't worry I understand. It's probably better if you do it…"

"Vivian, don't hang up my name is Colonel John Casey, NSA. I was at your house do you remember?"

"Yes, you are their partner… I understand Colonel if you name the time and place I will show up there."

"What did Chuck tell you?"

"He said he came to us because he didn't want us to look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives and to live. He also accepted the wedding present my father and I left for them."

"Wedding gift? I'm sorry Vivian there's something that you need to know." Casey took a deep breath before continuing, "Chuck is dead." Casey took note of the loud shrill cry before the call was disconnected. He then took the phone and threw it down against the concrete sidewalk as hard as he could and then taking a moment to collect any pieces that could reveal anything he headed back inside.

"Is it over?"

"Yes Devon, sorry I didn't help. Go downstairs and I'll be there in a few minutes." Devon peered into the weary eyes of John and headed to the freezer, taking another look at Chuck before making his way down to Castle.

Casey pulled up a stool and momentarily rested his forehead in his palms. "Kid, I need you to know being a part of our team has been the best parts of my life. Even though I was a third wheel you tried not to treat me like one and though I would never say it, I noticed. We all did a lot of good things, great things and even though you won't believe it, fuck the intersect, you were the second best spy I have ever worked with." Looking up at the ceiling for a moment before continuing, "I'm guessing you might know by now, but you were given a termination order as the second intersect was coming online. I argued that you served with honor and were still very useful, but they wouldn't countermand the order and I knew if I kept on pushing they would send somebody else. I was there when Sarah came in and told you the news and no she had no idea what was going on. I wish I could tell you I couldn't pull the trigger, but I honestly don't know. If I didn't they would have sent some other bastard who most likely would have screwed it up: a head shot that just put you in a coma, a face shot forcing Ellie to give you a closed casket, or a gut shot leaving you waiting to die alone and in pain. If I could pull the trigger know that I would have made sure it was quick and painless. I also would have given Walker a free shot at taking me out. Killing a patriot is not what I signed up for and I could not live knowing what I did simply for following an order. I was so relieved after the explosion and you were so depressed thinking your life was over when it was saved. The thing that I hope for is that now you and Walker can enjoy the rest of eternity together, neither one of you should have to do anything else after what you've accomplished. Semper Fidelis."

Casey bowed his head and carefully picked up Chuck's body making it down half the stairs before the tears started to fall.

_**PS: I do have a follow up to this, so if there is interest I will finish the last part of it and post it. Whether it is good news or bad another story (Charah) has started to ferment so I'll start writing some things out on that it is an AU. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think good or bad.**_

_** I have to apologize as I had inserted a symbol to act as a break or change of action in the story; reviewing it I realized it hadn't followed with my upload. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: An author that I respect talked about a chapter that was emotionally difficult to write. That last one was so for me. For the review that stated not quite following the story in the beginning; I had a problem in writing it out. I had hoped I had done enough to make it obvious and if it wasn't that is entirely on me. This chapter isn't nearly as melancholy and will be told through just one person. Thanks to those reading and let me know what you think.**_

**Revenge: Epilogue**

Their beach; looking over the horizon, I realized this was the first time that I was paying attention to something other than them and protecting their perimeter. The tranquility was off putting though as I could feel all sorts of memories fighting to push out and I could not afford to have them unleashed at this time. I could hear the arguments that they would appreciate it or they wouldn't mind, but it would be disingenuous at least to me. Despite my lack of overt displays they knew I cared about them and accepted me for myself and to be overt for them after they are gone is unsettling. The fact that I did have that moment in bringing Chuck down to Castle; it happened and while I'm not going to run from it I am also not going to change into somebody ruled by emotion, it's far too exhausting. Everything has completely changed to where I am now. Less than seventy-two hours ago Sarah was still alive and then the situation completely turned to shit; granted some of the assholes who helped create the shitstorm were eliminated and Chuck made sure with his last acts his family was protected which included Sarah's mother. Although technically not married there is no doubt they were family and that also included a burnt out NSA sniper as well. The last thing I want to do is revisit any of the past three days, but just like a stupid Jeffster song it won't escape my head so I relent and allow it to play out.

I try to remember anything more difficult than taking those last steps down to Castle and there is only one thing that is even in the same vicinity, but dredging up the creation of John Casey is only going to prolong this torture. With nearly everybody at the foot of the stairs Devon must have told Ellie. There was no way that he could not, but thankfully nobody stops me or cries out as I go through the room, it's also possible I just could not hear them as my heart beating is the only sound that I recall. I make it into the room and notice that Sarah's mom isn't there which I am thankful for at this moment. So quickly being the lone survivor of our team didn't stop guilt from pushing its way through especially being so close to two years when the rest of his previous team had fallen to the hands of a traitor a few yards away. Looking at the drawer and unable to find a way to put them in the same one I settle for the one next to hers. Stepping out of the room I immediately feel a million pairs of eyes boring down on me, but looking up I see the one pair that I knew I could not face.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry I … I … need just a moment." I turn and walk briskly into the locker room, reaching the sink I turn the cold on full and splash what I can on my face and the back of my neck which feels like it is burning. I start to feel more like myself when I detect the motion of the door just before it is noticeable by my eyes, not looking up I see the shoes and immediately know who it is before he speaks.

"Casey, I know you only want to tell this once. So we are all out there when you are ready. I know you did everything possible to protect him, you always have." With that he silently closed the door and left me as I released the breath I had no idea I was holding. I take a few more moments to run everything through that I should tell them and I decide that for the group I'll tell everything except Chuck's visit to the Volkoff's. That needs to be treaded carefully with certain members of this group.

Going out there I see Ellie, Devon, Mary, Carina, Zondra, Morgan, and Alex. Sarah's mom must be with the child so I can be more candid. I tell of Chuck taking Decker and most of the consequences, seeing the repulsion on Alex's face if I said everything would completely stop me. The involvement of Shaw draws gasps from Ellie and Morgan, thankfully numbnuts didn't bring up viscera and as I breakdown the rest I could see Mary give a glare to me. As I finish the story nobody says a word although Mary's glare has become noticeable to everybody else finally tilting her head towards the nearest interrogation room and taking off towards it. I give a look to Carina and Zondra to follow her and despite confused looks they both do. Before I am able to follow them my ribs are compressed by Ellie. "Please Ellie I did nothing to deserve this." I do give a very quick hug back which released hers and looking at me with distant eyes I can only turn and walk away.

The moment I enter the room and close the door, Mary's index finger is trying to break through my sternum. "What the fuck are you holding back on me and why the hell are they in here." Mary spouted with pure venom pointing at the two female spies who looked like they wanted to sneak out of the room.

"Mary, they are here because of what I held back." This quieted her voice, but she then paced around the room for a moment, realizing I wasn't going to continue until she calmed down, she compromised by stopping her movements and refocusing her glare.

"Before Chuck went to get Emma he paid a visit to Vivian and Hartley." Mary's glare immediately dropped and was replaced with the look of concern she had at the hospital parking lot and actually sat down. Knowing I had to talk quickly before she revved back up instead Carina spoke up.

"Who are Vivian and Hartley?"

"They were the Volkoff's" Mary responded cautiously as she tried to look in my eyes to see if the past tense was for their bodies and not just the last name.

Zondra chose to chime in, "Ok, I know of Alexei and Vivian as his daughter. Is this Hartley a brother?" Carina mutely nodded that this matched her knowledge.

Taking opportunity of the moment I had placed myself at the door and answered, "I will go into that later, but you need to know that Vivian is the one who fired the Norseman poisoning Sarah." Looking at the fire burning in the two younger female agents' eyes as the capillaries were beginning to show, Zondra began to shake with rage and I debated whether I should wait it out or try to stop it. Not wanting an incident I chose the latter. "Yes Vivian pulled the trigger, but she also gave Chuck the antidote, the means to get back here, and the backup that allowed us to stop Decker."

While this sentence calmed them both down a little, I could tell Mary was consumed by what Chuck may have done so I continued. "In order to get the antidote Chuck had to give her some blank identities that I had given him to use to take Sarah away. Chuck was able to track them down and was in their hotel room when the General and I called as we were dealing with Shaw. Chuck told them he didn't want them spending their lives looking over their shoulder waiting to see if he was tracking them down. I am treating this as the last request from a hero and will not pursue them." Giving a hard look to all three letting them know I expected an audible response.

Carina spoke up first, "If this is what Chuck wanted, even though I completely disagree with it I will not try to find her."

Zondra went next and simply said, "I won't either."

Mary had a look of relief that Chuck had not allowed revenge to consume him before realizing we were waiting for her response. "Sorry… I could not do that to Hartley."

Zondra still knowing there was a lot more that needed to be told went back to a good starting point, "Sorry but again who is Hartley?"

Mary opened her mouth to respond, but shook her head and said, "You can ask Morgan, tell him I said it is ok for you to know. The Colonel and I have something else that needs to be discussed." With a strikingly hard look Carina and Zondra quickly and quietly left the room. As I looked at the door closing as soon as it clicked shut Mary's open hand connected to my cheek. Whether it was the surprise of the blow or the force I did see stars momentarily as she screamed, "Why didn't you take him to the hospital?"

I instinctively rubbed my cheek and was set to respond when she landed a second open hand to my other cheek, just as hard, "Why?" This time there was more sadness than anger in her voice. As I tried to shake the cobwebs out I knew I hadn't answered her yet as two likely scenarios that caused this played out in my mind. First is Mary just went batshit crazy and is going to fight to death or exhaustion, or she is venting off whatever pent up guilt, rage, and other feelings she needs to in order not to snap at any of the other people and knows I'm the one who can understand and take this. Either way my best option is to take a defensive posture and let her punch her way until her arms are rubber.

"Answer me damnit!" sending a roundhouse left and right which are blocked by my arms. She fired a few more combinations before starting to tire and I was able to confirm it was the second scenario as she adapted a more defensive posture seemingly waiting for me to answer either her physical challenge and/or the question she posed.

"You and I have seen enough death to know if there's a chance."

"You are right about that." Mary admitted sadly before taking on a fully defensive posture and waiting for me to answer her flurry sent a jab that landed square on my left hand.

At my guttural cry of "Fuck", Mary quickly dropped her hands and delicately took my left hand and gave a fairly quick feel of certain areas. "I was wondering why you weren't fighting back. This looks broken; I'll get Devon or Ellie to look at it."

"Wait… Ahh God," as I try to flex my left hand and only get pain, "Have you gotten it all out?"

"Not even remotely close, but enough to make it manageable. How about you?"

"The pain is allowing me to focus on it instead of this clusterfuck. I'll go find Devon; I wouldn't dare intrude on Ellie right now."

Mary took a comforting look at me before she opened the door and went to Chuck. Taking a few breaths to try to calm my body and focus on the pain and quieting it I finally make my way out the room and heading back into the briefing room I see Devon who has his hands clenched as fists on the table and his forehead lying on top of his hands. As softly as I can I go up to him and ask, "Are you trying to sleep?"

"No John, I'm just contemplating everything that has happened and I still don't believe that it's real." Lifting his head up it looks as though he's aged a decade since Hartley tried his ineffectual antidote.

"Where's everybody?"

"Carina and Zondra said they needed to work out, Emma and Ellie are with Chuck and Sarah, Morgan and Alex are with Molly and Clara." Devon responded a little robotically.

Looking at the table, prominently displayed in the middle is Chuck's laptop, along with two envelopes. Noticing where my eyes were at Devon responded with a little more of himself interjected. "They were in the back of the Nerd Herder and when Emma told Alex the envelopes were a wedding present, Alex brought all three items down. Do you know anything…?"

Cutting Devon off, "Yes, it is from Hartley and Vivian."

"How?"

"Chuck went to see them, before he met Emma." Giving Devon a stone look not to dig further, he initially attempts to further the conversation but never goes beyond opening his mouth for a moment before giving up and dropping his head. That motion allowed him to capture my left hand involuntarily shaking.

"Fine, we can drop this for now, but I am going to take a look at that hand. I found your infirmary and it is nicely stocked. I'm sure you have a portable X-ray in there, besides it will give us something to do."

Grunting my acceptance, the X-ray confirms the diagnosis, and states he doesn't think surgery is necessary, but to get a more qualified opinion, at my look he adds, "Chuck said you're a top sniper, like a surgeon I'd assume you need steady hands to keep that distinction. I don't see any fragments, but this isn't my expertise."

Simply nodding my acceptance to the truth of his perceptions; Devon looks around to find anything to act as a cast or splint, coming back with an ace bandage, tape, and some tongue depressors. Working quickly he manages to make it look like a cast.

"I'd offer some pain medication, but the dosage you'd probably need would knock you out. That's about all I can do with what I see, but good luck when Alex and Ellie notice it."

Heading back we found Alex and Morgan sitting with her rubbing the back of his neck. Devon's paternal instinct needed to interrupt the moment, "Sorry guys, but Clara and Molly?"

Alex stopped for a moment before continuing and simply saying, "Both asleep." Devon went to confirm and as he came back his wife appeared along with Emma.

Emma spoke first, "I'd like to thank you for watching Molly and for giving…" before breaking down. Ellie quickly wrapped around her and nobody said anything for a few minutes.

Alex trying to break the somber mood asked, "What should we do about the envelopes?" I picked them both up off the table and could immediately tell focus was drawn to my hand. Ignoring them I grabbed both and seeing the first one was addressed only to Chuck offer it to Ellie. Still holding onto Emma she shakes her head and I open it. Reading the first few lines I stuff the note back into the envelope and tell them it has already been taken care of. Most are willing to accept it or are just at a point where another gut punch could send them over the edge curling into a ball. My daughter was not at that point yet.

"Dad, what has been taken care of and what happened to your hand?" Standing up and glaring at me, daring me not to tell her the truth.

"Devon has already looked at my hand and I will get it further examined at his insistence." Alex's eyes lightened with that, but reversed with, "The letter is personal and I am going to dispose of it, nobody needs to read it." Morgan placing his hand on her back relaxed her for a moment as I grabbed the larger envelope. Opening it I had no idea what to expect, but seeing the figure on the top of the page. "I think everybody needs to sit down." After sitting myself, the others that weren't already found a place at the table.

Taking a breath and shaking my head I pull out the papers and carefully go over to make sure this was legit. Looking up there was a lot of worry and I scanned the room. "Where's Mary?"

"With Chuck, I only felt it right to give her time, when you allowed me to be with Samara… It was my grandmother's name." Emma said, realizing that these people only knew her as Sarah.

Ellie soon added, "I left because she sat down on the floor and started telling what reminded me of one of her bedtime stories she would tell Chuck."

"The Frost Queen?" Morgan asked somewhat timidly.

"Yes, that reminded me, a month after she left I saw him throwing around all of his books that he had crying that I had taken them. When I asked what them was, he responded Mom's stories. Chuck was headed to my room and I yelled for Dad. He came out and wanted to know what was going on, when Chuck told him about the Frost Queen my dad choked up for a moment before he said Mom had been told those stories when she was a little girl. They aren't written down anyplace; instead of relief they weren't taken he became more sad because he was positive he would never hear the stories again. Dad just picked him up and brought him back to his room and stayed with him for awhile."

Again there was silence because everyone that really knew Chuck could see that pain and looking over to Emma I could see that even for maybe the hours they were together she understood him. Giving another minute or so to let Ellie and Morgan recover as they saw this first hand I then cleared my throat surprised by the mucous that had accumulated. "Ok and I know Carina and Zondra are going to take a while. This is a wedding gift from Hartley and Vivian."

The reaction was mixed and muted: Ellie and Morgan were wide eyed, Alex's was confused as she only had 'pockets of information', Devon's was patient as he knew that much, and Emma's was initially happy as the thought of Samara finding the right man to marry brought happiness to her, but the reaction from the rest of the group realized it was not that simple.

Pulling the papers out again I go over it to confirm the figure at the top and not an accountant it looks legitimate as the assets are bearer bonds and cash. Looking over the room I need to say something as a few of them are holding their breath. "877 Million dollars," is what comes out.

After some initial looks that are trying to see if I am joking are quickly rebuffed by realizing it is me saying it and where we are at the room settles into absolute silence. Morgan speaks up and states "Split it between Ellie and Emma."

I nodded my agreement to Morgan as that was my initial thought as well. The shocked looks on both their faces were almost identical and they also started slowly shaking their heads in unison to that possible outcome. Devon easily picking up on his wife's dismay blurts out, "Well with the six of us here, Mary, Carina, and Zondra, as well as Clara and Molly that makes eleven which equal shares would give everybody just under eighty million each… Unless there are other people who should be included… Wait, what about Sarah's dad? That would make it just over seventy-three million each."

The mention of Jack caused Emma to twist her smile and Morgan and I looked at one another debating what the ramifications would be allowing Jack Burton knowledge of this prize. "Devon, he is at best a difficult person to get a hold of, he is rarely in the same place for a long time as he likes to travel around."

Emma asks timidly, "So you've met him?"

"Yes, twice."

"And he… helped you?"

"The first time I would say not so much, but he trusted Chuck. The second time he helped a tremendous amount." I stated earnestly.

"Ok, I doubt he would still be looking; but he did leave me a letter on some newspaper code to contact him. I used it once and he called back." Ending it abruptly as she was anticipating the glare of allowing her daughter to go with her conman father and not stopping it. Sniffing then looking up there was only one pair of eyes upon her and it was Ellie who had a strange smile. "What?" in a soft, non-accusatory tone.

"My father set up something similar for me to contact him." Ellie responded, biting her lip holding back the question she could tell Emma was not ready to answer here. Emma gave a quick smile of thanks allowing the room to settle back into the silence as my mind focused back off the money and onto what needed to be done still.

"Does anybody have a preference for their services?" While I hated bringing it up, keeping everybody task oriented and something to do should keep everybody from spiraling.

"Well can't we just have one?" asked Ellie with Emma quickly nodding her assent.

"Of course…" as the idea of what they would want pops into my head, "would anybody object to cremation?"

The room sat mostly stunned and realizing hearing the rest is necessary, "I believe I know the place where it should take place. After our first mission, actually we weren't even a team yet and after as we were allowing what happened to sink in. Chuck got mad at me insisting that we had to take him in and left. Sarah followed him so I followed her we ended up at the beach and she shocked me by showing patience letting him just sit there the rest of the night. As the sun started to rise she made her way to him, they talked and she was playful. I assumed she was manipulating him, but she was already falling for him. They'd go there every once in a while… also that is where Chuck wanted to stage your wedding." Looking first at Ellie then Devon, "Damn permit office wouldn't budge stating some crap about the tides, so we had to go down a half click."

Again there was silence, but when I asked if there were any objections nobody said anything. A few moments later the General arrived and hearing the plan and looking over at everyone asked if she could take control of the planning nobody did and within an hour she had nearly every contingency on stand-by. With only one piece of information needed to complete the plans she found Ellie and her answer of 5pm was able to confirm the location, vehicles to transport them, security to ensure privacy, a crematorium that would allow them to be together, and other things that I did not pay attention to as the pain/lack of sleep combination was making my concentration drift. Soon after the General was done everybody began to drift back towards the table including Zondra and Carina, who both looked like neither held back as bruises were already starting to appear. After hearing the plan the silence consumed the room again for almost a half hour until a tiny voice asked, "Mommy, where are you? Mommy… this place is so cool."

Emma quickly got up and brought her into the room, sitting down and placing Molly on her lap. Molly with an almost Chuck-like smile looked over at the room and waved to everybody until she got to Morgan and added a giggle. He responded to that with saying she got lucky on that last race and the next time it would be different. The giggle turned into a full belly laugh and caused everybody in the room to at least chuckle shifting the demeanor of the room 180 degrees. The General looked at me when she put the pieces together about Molly, the concerned look I gave was responded to with a subtle shake of her head; she was going to allow things as they were.

After the laugh Molly added, "Is it almost dinner time?"

That thought got Devon to rise from the table, place a hand on Ellie's shoulder and told her, "Don't worry Ell, I've got this," grabbing a small bag as he left to where Clara was.

Morgan soon got up and took out his phone and stepped out of the room. The non-Burbank contingent was a little worried, but when I heard the words 'Sizzling Shrimp' I told everybody that dinner has been taken care of.

The knock on my window brought me back to the present and turning I see some kid who at most was nineteen signaling for me to roll down my window. My badge was on the passenger seat so I grab it and as the window came down I had it opened. I looked around and saw he moved to the right in my blind spot when he saw I reached for the badge. He came back up and looked at the badge, "Are you security also?" He also took a moment to fully look over the Vic's interior his eyes stopping at the bottle with a few glasses.

"No, I just needed a little time." I explained to him.

"Ok… How long is a little time?"

"What?"

"Uhh, if you're only going to be in there a few minutes that's fine, but if it is going to be longer than that it makes it more difficult for me to check on you."

"What?"

"I assume you are carrying."

At this point the tumblers click into place: depressing scenario, alcohol, and firearms, "Relax kid, I've got no plans to dance with the Devil just yet. I'll pop the trunk and you can grab my car cover… I'm not going to let anything scratch the hood."

I pop the trunk and watch the young officer pull his gun out and carefully make his way to the trunk also looking back to make sure he knows where I am, I instinctively nod my approval. He soon comes back with the cover in one arm and his gun still out with the other. I got out of the car with the bottle and a few glasses, he motioned for me to set them down and when I did he tossed me the cover. "Give me a hand."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't want to be responsible for a scratch that is quite the collection you have back there."

"Good instincts." I said as I looked over expecting at the least his partner backing him up instead saw three middle aged men who appeared to appreciate donuts looking at something on one of their tablets.

I started to cover the Vic, "How long have you been in the field?"

"Field?"

"Fine patrol… moron."

The tone got a gulp before he responded, "Third day, sir."

"I hope you have selective listening."

"What do you mean?"

I took a moment to finish up before answering. "I'll assume one of those grunts is your training officer supposed to be teaching you the ways of the street." He nodded. "Ok two things, at one time he may have been a great cop, but now he is lazy. When I opened the trunk, your instincts were correct except that you did not signal your partner."

"He told me to take care of this myself."

"Like I said lazy, even if you did signal I doubt he would have seen it and that is all on him. You have to have your partner's back; but you also have to trust your gut. If there's something you're unsure how to handle make sure he gets his ass over here to help, that's on you. When you said you assumed I am carrying, always assume it. As far as selective listening don't ignore anything that he tells you, but don't put into practice anything that contradicts your gut."

The kid was putting together what I said before a sad look came over him, "Thank you sir… I don't mean to… but is that what happened here?"

I looked down as much as I wanted to shout yes that Chuck needed to wait, it was not fair. Ryker's bio stated one of his specialties was knife skills and Chuck held his own against him. I slowly shook my head and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, but can I have your keys?"

"What?"

"Back to that I see, " giving a sheepish smile, "We both know the whiskey is not a present and I am not going to bust you for drinking in a public place, but you said yourself you weren't ready to dance with the Devil. Drinking and driving could easily do that or cause harm to somebody else."

"Ok, but I get them back at the end of the night and I know the exact mileage so if you get any ideas after I go down there I will find you." I toss him my keys as I situate myself on the hood.

"Thanks, that won't happen and I am sorry for the loss of your friends."

He turned and headed back to the two patrol cars and I look over and open the bottle of Johnnie Walker Platinum that they had bought for me for their reception. The only bar package that had any Johnnie Walker was far too high end and with Jeff and Lester bound to make an appearance would be a huge waste of top shelf liquor. Also knowing the circumstances I usually drank Black with they wanted a different mix for their nuptials. I quickly open the bottle and pour out four fingers and take them down in three gulps.

Hearing some other cars arrive I am disappointed when I look over and see that it is some people furiously trying to finish setting everything up they leave as quickly as they came and pour out some more, but am content to just sip. I look at my watch and it says 4:58 I start to feel the initial buzz combined with the Tylenol-4's do cause my body to relax. Hearing an engine I check my watch and find fifteen minutes has passed a black stretch Humvee pulls up and I see a slightly agitated general leave the vehicle first. Knowing sunset is at 6:34 there is plenty of time, but punctuality has always been a source of pride for her. The next person is a tall gentleman who appears to call after the General (Roan?) while ushering out Carina and Zondra who were wearing their bridesmaids dresses, and last out were Molly and then Emma. After clearing the vehicle most noticed me and Molly waved. When I returned it Molly attempted to run to me shocking Emma. She gave me a sad smile and picked up Molly and told her something then we waved to each other once again before they headed down to the tent.

The second car arrived and it was a more traditional limo. Once it stopped Devon hopped out of the car and helped Alex out. After a few moments Mary soon got out and stood on the other side of the door as they helped out Ellie followed by Morgan exiting with Clara. Devon and Mary each had an arm as they helped her to the tent as I downed whatever was left in that glass. Leaving the hospital seemed to snap her out of where she had been in that room outside of Sarah's… In Castle before I left she was subdued, but more like herself. Bringing down Chuck I wanted to avoid her because witnessing that devastation would be unbearable. However surprising everyone she was just about her normal self; even making pot roast for everybody last night. She even covered herself when she told everybody this was what she made the first time Chuck brought Sarah over. Her laughing description over Chuck's magic trick and the soufflé that ended up in the shower had almost everybody laughing as well. Devon, Morgan, and I exchanged looks to signify that we were on alert hoping she would make it through today, but also telling him we would be there when she broke.

For the next half hour or so a rage builds up inside me at why am I not down there trying to help them instead of sitting up here.

"No Colonel, in your current frame of mind, I think you're making the right call. Mind if I sit?"

"Roan… sure why not. Please help yourself."

"No Colonel I know my limitations. Drinking on occasions like this I become quite morose."

"But you always drink?"

"Well, I'm almost always happy. Whether escorting beautiful women, or on a mission, even teaching at the Farm I'm happy. However this… I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything that has happened. The only thought that gives me any semblance of comfort is that Charles went so quickly after Sarah. That…" taking a look down to the tent, "I have a good idea how he would have taken it." I nodded but then looked down and saw he had grabbed a glass. Gently taking it from him, he looked down and said, "Thanks."

"Do you mind if I come completely clean about your failures at my class."

"Sure," as I took a sip.

"You did fail both times, spectacularly."

"Why then…" Roan cut me off.

"Let me just tell you. I'll start with why tell you it was only about your partner. Charles helped bring back a purpose in me. I had allowed myself to become a caricature of what I used to be and that white lie was one of the ways I decided to pay him back." At my puzzled look, he explained, "Try to remember the look he had on his face when I told you. Also I figured that for any seduction mission the two of them would be handling it. Although giving Charles the piece de resistance of 'The Montgomery' probably made neither willing to let the other seduce, but at least that got them together."

I poured a small amount in the glass that Roan had grabbed and laughed as I relayed Bryce Larkin's reappearance whose name drew a sneer from Roan and briefly continued the ups and downs, the Jill's and the Cole's, before they finally got together in Paris. I looked over and saw the drink slowly swirling in the glass as he had his eyes closed.

"I should have intervened… I would occasionally ask how your team was doing and knowing how my general feels about fraternization." Roan stopped and flashed a serious look, I simply nodded that this wasn't going anywhere else and he continued, "It may seem hypocritical, but we ended up infiltrating the same European syndicate unbeknownst to the other. The leader's daughter became a little too attached to me and I was to be made an example of. She went off mission to save me, but she was spotted as we made our way out and could not complete her mission. It set her back."

"But she became a General?"

"Right, so you know all the shit she had to go through to just gain back the ground she lost let alone earn those promotions." I looked down nodding my head; it takes a lot to wipe off a black mark.

"To go back I'm telling you this now because I can see you are ready to hear it. I knew you were going to fail as soon as I saw you. I am not saying you lack the physical gifts to seduce, but you were not mentally able to. The reason I had you do it again was to try and find out why. Not passing my course will not prevent you from being a spy, but it will shape the missions that you are assigned. If I could find out why it might give me something to work with. What I came up with was there was a conflict in your sense of duty. I'm guessing you had made a commitment that was not resolved and even a tiny dalliance even for the country could not overcome the betrayal you were feeling. I'm not saying you've abstained since then, but whatever partners you have had needed to have a greater connection than simply the greater good." He then looked at me to see if any of his hypotheses were correct.

I took an inventory of the women since Kathleen and was able to see what he was saying and about to concede his point when I could see Carina out of the corner of my eye which brought about a skeptical look.

"Colonel?"

"Nothing just going over what you've said and it does seem to ring true for the most part however there's one person who doesn't quite fit."

"A spy?" I nod, "She seduced you?"

"Twice, she left me hanging literally both times."

"Ok John, it's not her connection to you, but your… literally hanging? Never mind. Anyway my point is that I can tell your mental aspect has opened up."

"To go on seduction missions?"

"No, your small talk is ridiculous and you don't have the emotional patience to wait for the goal. I'm taking the General off grid for a few days just to reevaluate some things. John take this time to do the same, do not let this close off your heart, find what gives you the spark. If it is the service that is fine, but don't let your sense of duty hold you back from finding happiness."

"Do you think the General is going to be happy hearing about you talking me into leaving?"

"I think Diane would be satisfied with whatever choice you make as long as it is what you truly want." Roan stopped swirling the glass and looked down again and sighed. "I wish I'd known, losing a year and a half. I assumed they were hiding it from Diane and her damn 49B. It was so obvious the way she was defending herself when I was teasing Charles."

"Herself?"

"She listed his most endearing qualities to her in defending him also reinforcing the choice that she had made." Roan then thought for a moment and lifted his glass, so I followed suit. "To Charles and Sarah may your love be a glorious example to us all as well as a warning not to let something so precious be interfered with for any reason." We clinked and finished what was in our glasses.

A moment later I asked Roan, "Who sent you up here, Alex or the General?"

"Neither it was Mary, she wanted to let you know you didn't need to avoid Eleanor and that Eleanor asked about you."

"Thank you Roan."

"Even offering heartfelt condolences seems trifle, but… Do you want to come down?"

"No, I'm… comfortable for the moment." Roan gives a simple nod and gets off the car and heads down. When he's about halfway there I pull out my phone and find the number I am looking for.

"Hello John, why are you calling? Are you going to stay up there?"

"For the time being, this is right about where I was that first night."

"I'm sorry that never crossed my mind."

"Ellie don't apologize. I will make it down at some point in the evening, even if you guys have left. No matter what though how about I bring over a quiche tomorrow."

"Ooh, ok… oh have you eaten?"

"I'm fine Ellie if you do need me down there…"

"Nope, work out what you need to. We know where you are."

"Ellie…"

"I know John, I know. I'll see you, "and she ends the call.

The sun starts its descent and I feel another presence here, looking around I do see a car slowly going by, not slow enough to gain the attention of anybody else, but I make a note of it. Fairly soon the 'magic moment' arrives and as they exit the tent they all take a moment to look at me, Alex most extensively, but I stay put. I watched as one by one they reached into both urns, said something or took a moment and distributed their ashes. Ellie went last, when she immediately fell to her knees and let out a wail, I jumped off the hood and was about to head down when I saw Devon have one hand on his wife's shoulder and the other giving me the stop sign. I consider going back or going down for a moment before heading back. As I do I hear some winded breathing and then.

"Was that Emma?"

"No Jack." I climbed back on the hood, "That was Chuck's sister, come on up."

"Thanks Cop… Casey, sorry."He looks at me for a moment trying to figure out why I am not down there, the answer he comes up with he chooses not to share or confirm with me and looks to the group on the beach.

"Jack don't worry about it." I said as I poured about two fingers into a glass and handed it to him.

"Thanks again, I almost didn't answer the ad from Emma. I figured she was trying to cajole me into coming to their wedding. I didn't deserve to go to her wedding; the only things I've given her are trust issues and a skewed set of values."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me."

"She told us about the piggy bank."

"Well one thing can't wipe away years of heartache."

"No, but it could have been a start. That's not why you left though was it?"

"Well if I would have stayed for Charlie's dinner, I probably would have stayed for the wedding. If I stayed for that I probably would have tried all over again."

"Like with Emma?"

"Yeah," as Jack takes a sip, "Wow the good stuff. I didn't leave when I first had the urge, but it became all I could think about. I went straight for about a year before Emma would even accept my proposal and another year after that my little darlin' was born. I thought I could make it, two years go by and I haven't even thought of any scheme. Then something on the car breaks and something else with the house and money started to get tight and I see an easy opportunity that gets my mind churning. To get it out of my mind I plan it then I destroy the plan. That satisfied the urge, another year goes by I do another plan, but then the times started coming a lot quicker and the only thing I could do was act on it. I tried to stay, but I couldn't. To fully earn that trust again and smash it…" He drinks the rest of his glass, "I'm not taking any of the money. Give it to Emma, or however you choose to divide it. Also tell Emma to give you the code, I've already caught a rumor about a large amount of money changing hands in the LA area. So you guys are already going to be on a lot of scumbag's radars and if you need me at any time to help teach them a lesson I want to be there." I simply nodded, "Last thing, I can guess by your left hand, but I need to hear it. The bastards that did this, paid for it."

"Yeah Jack they did." I looked out to the beach and could see some were still out and others were milling around in the tent picking through some food. I turned to my right and Jack was gone; I lifted my glass in salute and wondered briefly if stealth was an inheritable trait.

A few minutes later I find myself about ready to head down, but looking at the tent I could see Carina, Zondra, Roan, and the General making their way to everybody and presumably getting set to leave. I take a deep breath and look back over to the beach at their spot and see them sitting there staring into the ocean Sarah's head lying on Chuck's shoulder. I close my eyes for a second and shake my head. When I look up they're still there this time turned around and smiling at me.

"Damnit Bartowski, making me watch those stupid Star Wars movies, serves me right seeing your two grinning faces back at me for the rest of my life."

"Would that be so bad, Alex?"

"Kath… What are you doing here?"

"Alex told me," a confused look comes over her face.

"It may be easier to call me John now." She nods at that before talking.

"She told me most of what happened and we thought that having somebody outside your secret world can help you deal with your damned lady feelings." I laughed apparently loud enough that the others could hear me. The four that made their way around the tables were now entering the Humvee with Roan the last in, giving me a nod and smirk.

"It's amazing; you're the only one that can make me laugh. Actually Alex has a few times and if I had a sense of decency about it Bartowski would have as well. To your initial question it wouldn't be so bad, but knowing Bartowski's timing it will be damned irritating at times." This time it was Kathleen's turn to laugh.

"Al… John, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you since you did your big reveal. I felt guilty asking you that leading question. You had to know what I was asking and your eyes and body language gave me the answer. Even though it was the answer I had hoped it shocked me and I didn't know how to respond especially as I was demanding truth while trying to manipulate you. I am so sorry for that and for your loss." She leaned up, pushed my shoulder down and kissed my cheek. Then she started to turn away.

"Kath, you know I'm not much of a talker, but stay for awhile… Please?"

She turned her head away for a moment while I resituated the scotch and glasses; turning back she scooted next to me and leaned into my side. I wrapped my right arm around her and she loosely put her arms around my waist. Sitting there my eyes would wander from the beach to the tent and finally my mind started to calm. "Kath, I kept my being alive from you for twenty years. You earned all the truth that I can give you, and your manipulation was finding a truth that, knowing me, you could not ask straight up. So I will try to answer the unasked question as honestly as I can. The man that I am today would not have left you, the moron that I was back then I cannot answer for. I can only say there would have been regrets no matter which path I chose."

I looked back to the tent and could see a disagreement, there was no anger involved, it appeared neither Ellie nor Mary wanted Chuck's urn, that the other deserved it. I watched as Devon defused it by placing Clara in Ellie's arms while Mary was stuck with the 'hot potato'. Mary gave a nod of appreciation to Devon settling this for tonight. Ellie and Devon then proceeded to start back up towards their transport with Alex and Morgan following. When they reached the edge which was underneath a light the look and body language of Ellie made me straighten up.

"John, it's ok to go to her."

"No, Devon has this; he may have put Clara in her arms to settle the situation, but he kept her there to make sure she made it to the car and then home. She's acting on her natural instinct as a protector to allow herself to function.

Kathleen looked up at me, "That was quite erudite. Where did you learn that?"

"Survival training; we were taught if you can find your base instinct and exploit it your mind won't dwell on hunger or pain, but not allow you to completely ignore it." Looking down I could see her looking at me with a smile, "You're not going to ask what my base instinct is, are you?"

"No, I only have to go back to the first time you brought me back after my curfew and my dad was waiting on the porch. Funny, I didn't have a curfew anymore after that night."

"Kath you know it was because that stupid foreign POS broke down." Her giggling forced me to look away and then I saw Alex just staring at us wide eyed about to burst. Morgan came up and whispered something, but she shook her head. Devon popped his head out and looked at Alex, then to us and went back inside. It then struck me this was the first time that she'd seen her parents together. Kath gave me a little squeeze that she knew this as well. I then saw that Morgan had Molly draped around him and kissed Alex's cheek before heading to the limo. Alex was crying, she was torn between running to us and giving us a time to be, she chose to yell, "I love you." Without time for either of us to answer she sprinted towards the limo and it took off.

As we watched the rear lights fade one tear pushed its way past as I could swear I heard the echo of Alex's exultation. I looked down and saw I had done slightly better than Kath who was wiping her eyes. To give her some space my eyes drifted back to the tent where Emma and Mary were just sitting until Emma said something and Mary took off a tablecloth and headed out to the beach between some bamboo torches. Watching them the urge finally came over me to go down there, but looking down at my arms I did not want to lose this.

Looking up at me, she shrugged, "It's time." It was more a statement than a question and I nodded.

"Before you ask, I want you to come with me. But I think it will be better to introduce you to everybody tomorrow."

She nodded and started to pull away. I stopped her and turned her face towards mine to give her a simple kiss to let her know how much she helped me today. When our lips connected there was a surge of energy that passed between us. The emotions over the past few days combined with what both of us were reliving just poured out into it. Lips, tongues, teeth, and hands all played out in some chaotic symphony that I completely lost myself within. The feeling of euphoria was trumped when a need for oxygen hit us both. As Kath slightly pulled away we were both gasping, I could feel her body quiver as hormones were coursing through both our bodies. As we started to regain ourselves she released the one hand which on the back of my head and started to untangle her legs that had wrapped around my torso. One of my hands was supporting her back and giving a quick squeeze soon assured me where it was and that from her look it was still a 'hot' zone for her.

"God, I missed you letting out your lady feelings."

"Yes, I guess it's a good thing Alex left when she did."

Kathleen giggled and began to straighten out her hair, "To get both parents together, then scarred that quickly at seeing them making out." Her look sobered very quickly, "Tomorrow?" she said in little above a whisper.

"I promised Ellie I would make a quiche, with you coming I guess I'll have to make two." As I could sense her 'I cannot believe you just said that' face came on I quickly kissed the top of her head.

She sighed, then asked "Lorraine at least?"

"Yes, they're more into vegetables and I was thinking maybe some gruyere with it, but if you are coming I have to make your favorite."

"I come here to comfort you and I end up getting teased with kisses and quiche." She takes a deep breath and fully untangles herself. "Should I bring a white wine or is alcohol a bad idea?"

"Ellie and Devon are on bereavement leave so they are not on call. The rest of us are in a limbo, so it should be ok; but maybe you can save that for your first dinner, just yourself will be perfect."

She had made her way off the Vic by the time I finished and she just beamed a smile at me, "Walk me to my car?" She asked as she bit down on her lower lip.

"I… Uhhh need a moment." As I shifted my body, her eyes widened and a salacious smile started.

"Ok, call me with the time. Alex told me that you have my number so I will be expecting your call." Her eyes suddenly dropped, "I can tell how much they meant to you. I am so sorry."

She turned and walked away and I unconsciously scooted towards the end of the hood following her. I whispered "Thank you Kath." She stopped on a dime, turned, ran to me, grabbed my head, kissed me, and without saying anything turned and walked towards her car. While not as passionate as our previous kiss, it certainly wasn't chaste either. Confirming she made it to her car and watched until her lights faded, I got off the hood and tried to check that nothing was too out of place before I poured a small drink and downed it. Feeling the burn as I made my way down to where the two mothers of the best friends I ever had were staring into the ocean. Not wanting to startle the women I cleared my throat and asked if it was ok to join them. They fanned out to the edges of the tablecloth/blanket putting me in the middle. I offered each a drink and both quickly accepted. Before taking a sip Emma held her glass up with Mary and myself following. Seeing the pain on her face as she started made me move a little closer to her.

"I wish I could have known you more. After you left the last time I saw you I cried cursing the government and Jack for taking the life out of your eyes and then blaming myself because I should never have allowed any of it to happen. I could tell you were still fighting, you always were, but you didn't have much left and you knew it. A few years pass and a man shows up and shows me a picture and it was one of the greatest feelings I could remember because it was so clear that the light was back and the love I knew you had was finally out there for everybody to see. That joy was so profound because looking up at the shaking hand holding it I saw the utter devastation on his face…"

Emma couldn't control her emotions anymore as the tears overwhelmed her. I reached for the glass and she shook her head. She attempted to say something, but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and looked around me. I turned and we both saw Mary completely off in another place. Emma tried again to say something, but all that could come out was, "My baby," this brought Mary back as she scrambled over me and pulled her into a Bartowski hug. I grab Emma's glass as they both console one another; sharing the regrets of missing the majority of their children's lives, the sudden loss before they could reconnect, trying to comprehend why they could be taken at this time. Not used to the feelings of inadequacy and helplessness I focus on the ocean and am surprised by how calming it is as I take a sip. The crying gradually dies down, but I don't take my eyes off the ocean allowing them to have their moment without me interfering.

Finally Mary grasps my shoulder and in a raw voice, "It's ok John, I think we've got most of it out."

I look over and see both wiping their eyes and then reaching for their glasses, "Is this a good idea?" I ask.

Surprisingly it is Emma who replies, "I think it should be fine unless you have a eulogy that you need to give."

"No, I told them each what I needed to tell them. I'm guessing the second thing they did was tell each other what I said to them." That brought both of them to clink my glass and we drank. Barely pouring a finger for their refill demand all three of us just sat and quietly stared into the horizon.

Mary broke the silence, "John, we didn't know if you were going to make it down here before we came up, but the ashes for you should be directly behind you."

I look to both of them and Emma nods; bringing my legs in I rotate 180 degrees and look down. I extend my arms and scoop up two large handfuls and carefully put them together into a small pile and pat it down. I look down at it for a few moments, sigh, and rotate back again. The silence became extremely comfortable as the sound of the water along with the occasional sip was extremely peaceful.

After an hour Mary broke the silence again and looked at me, "I know why they met, but it would be nice to hear the story of how." She finished by slightly bumping my shoulder prompting for the story, but also holding out for a refill.

"I don't know how, I showed up the next day as she was given twenty-four hours to locate the intersect and bring it back before I was able to come out here."

Emma brightened and in holding her glass out I poured another small amount in each and she said, "Chuck told me the story while we were packing. He started it by saying he was sitting in his room with Morgan hiding from his birthday party when he got an e-mail…" Mary's face showed a slight sign of panic as I'm sure mine did as well. After a quick contemplation: she is family and Chuck told her; we just need to tell her that this stays within the family. We both nod to one another and go back to enjoying the story, "As Sarah walks to the desk Morgan says to Chuck 'Look its Vicki Vale' which causes him to start singing without knowing she was right at the desk…"

She continues on through their date to the point that I interrupted it. I followed up that story with that of their second first date leaving out Chuck's rooftop drop, and Mary then tells a story of how Chuck tried to freeze himself in carbonite as he had Morgan tape ice pops to his body. We spent the rest of the night bouncing stories back and forth. As the sun started its ascent and the bottle long since finished we placed the tablecloth back on the table and made our way to my car.

"Am I dropping you off at the hotel, Emma."

"No, Alex and Morgan took Molly; if we can stop at the hotel I can get her a change of clothes and change myself and we can head to the apartments obviously you can come up if you want to."

As we made it to my car I was a little surprised that my cover was off and the keys sitting on my front seat with a card underneath it. I looked down the lot and saw the cruiser just making its way to the stop sign. The card had his name and badge number on the front on the back he wrote, 'Thanks for the advice. Your car was not scratched or driven and don't worry I made sure the footage was erased. If you'd like to know how to fire some of what you have in the trunk let me know.'

I chuckled, "Ok first stop is the hotel, then I have to go to the grocery store." I place the key in the ignition and the V8 rumbles to life, "Do you want to go to the apartments before or after… It looks like I probably have to make a third quiche."

_**A/N: A few quick things; there is a little more that I have to this story where you see how some spend their money. It got a little sidetracked and I'm editing it down. After that I will be keeping this open as I had some thoughts on some of the other people's views of the ceremony. The inspiration for having Casey not heading down there is the ending of The Searchers, I know try to set my sights a little lower. Like the Duke he knows this is his family, but is not sure if he does have a place in it, unlike Ethan he does recognize it and makes his way down. Any reviews are welcome I am working on something lighter and hope to put that up in a few days. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Originally this was going to be included in the last chapter, but I wanted to give the readers a little break. This story pretty much belongs to the big guy so even the thought of taking it away from him is causing me to hear those knuckles cracking. Also a huge shoutout to Nomadic Nerd for mentioning the story in his very good take on an upload containing info to upset Chuck in **__**Chuck Takes a Stand. **__**Honestly there are a number of good stories out there so keep on putting them out there. I will not assume any of them own Chuck, I only know for certain that I do not. Thanks for reading.**_

**Chapter 3: Epilogue- A Little Later**

**Their beach - five years after**

This is the only day I go to the beach; it is my unofficial holiday. Coming out here and watching the sunrise my pulse quickens just as it did that night sharing stories with Emma and Mary five years ago, however each year it does appear that much more majestic than the last time. Alex used to try every so often to coax me out here, but usually I would find a good excuse or a quick mission; until she pinned me down, almost as well as her mother can. Being my daughter she did get rather ruthless, which I appreciated later, in demanding the reason so I gave it to her. This is the one day I get to be with my team; it is as hallowed ground to me as Arlington and I cannot go there without honoring them. Her moron husband came through with enough of a decent reason to make me think blowing through fifty million dollars in less than two months at least bought him some perspective. He basically said even if I could separate the beach from the team going and enjoying himself in a different way could jade this day. She seemed to accept it and Morgan's reason helped explain why even a different beach wouldn't work. However that 4th of July she and Kath cajoled me into going on the boardwalk to watch the fireworks. As it was advertised as the first annual recycled fireworks show my hopes were exceedingly low and were not reached. At one point I worked my way back until I got to a spot where I was pretty sure I was looking at the point where Chuck deactivated Lazlo's bomb. Alex and Kath wondered where I had gone and when they found me Morgan told the story. Alex came up and said she wouldn't pressure me anymore; so I promised her if the time comes where this day is not better than the previous year I will help her out on beach duty.

Coming out of my musings I decide that the coffee I picked up should be cooled to scalding so I take a sip and immediately taste caramel, "What the…" as I drop the putrefied liquid into the cup holder a little too strong as the top came out and splashed on my leg and the passenger seat. Looking at my receipt I decide Ernesto will experience an espresso enema with extra foam in the near future. Cleaning up the Vic I also worry a little that this may be the year I keep that promise to Alex. Not that I would mind per se, enough slobs do it every day so there must be something to it. Although having been in the LA sewer system unless I am completely covered there is no way I am going into the ocean, making sandcastles could be fun; my mind then drifts off seeing Chuck make this elaborate construction impressing Sarah, then a Tasmanian devil scoops up two handfuls of the design and brings them to her spouting something about you liked it mommy so I brought it closer to you. Chuck in a faux pout at his ruined work does his best Dick Van Dyke as he tries to walk around it, but slips and falls on top destroying the rest of it, the child followed by Sarah jump on top of Chuck, all of them laughing. "Ok guys, I'll tell Alex I'll try it the next time they go to the beach."

Disposing of the used napkins and sugar water into their proper recycling bins by the time I make my way back the sun has lit the beach and sitting in the spot is a woman in a wide brimmed white hat and a simple yellow sundress. While I have my suspicions I debate on what to do. It's not hard to decide as I double check that I've taken out most of the liquid, but leave the windows open just to allow the smell to fade. As I'm about fifteen feet away I see I was correct although she had just put on a pair of oversize sunglasses. Looking at her I can see she is tan and her arms and legs have thinned but show enough muscle to say she works outside quite a bit. Her mouth is moving but not even a whisper is coming out. I try to allow her to finish before announcing my presence, before I do she gets up and takes the large beach towel and moves it from a vertical to a horizontal plane, wordlessly inviting me to sit. I take her offered seat and she pulls off her sunglasses her face has thinned out as well, her hair slightly darker than I remembered, but then I focus on the eyes which have some bags under them and very little if any makeup where previously she wore quite a bit.

She attempts a smile, but quickly looks down and surprises me in a Georgian drawl softly asks, "How are you, Colonel?"

"Good, usually you show up after we leave, except I didn't see you last year… I kind of missed you."

She seemed a little shocked at that statement unsure how to answer, but finally a single word, "Concern?"

"No… I mean no… maybe… Honestly that first night there was as both Mary and I spotted you and saw the look on your face. I changed my initial route and dropped her off so she could come back here."

"To stop or watch?"

"I assume stop, I know she was not going to take revenge because it would have devastated Hartley and even though getting out of the cold has made her a little less mercurial. I could never guarantee what she would have done then."

The woman nodded her understanding.

"Vivian…" as she attempted to correct me, "No, I have made my peace with Chuck's decision and I understand it, but I think it is best to maintain some distance… for now." I say those last words softly and wonder why they even came out at all.

Her response was to sadly smile which brightened a little at those last words. "Am I correct in calling you a Colonel or have you been promoted?"

"I did pick up a star, so I am a Brigadier General, semi-retired. There can only be so many at one time, so officially after two years I put in my papers, after five it is automatically done. This allowed another good person to get what they earned."

"Semi-retired?"

"I'm gone until they need me for something."

That got a small chuckle, "So you still go on missions?"

"Yes, but at least with the rank I get a choice to decline. The last one I went on was about five months ago, I also help out with the sniper school which is about four weeks every six months other than that I run my gun shop and defense center. Were you here last year?"

Vivian shook her head and stumbled over her words, "There was a medical reason that kept me away."

"Hartley?" She shook her head, "Then why come back?"

"I owe it to them."

"I can understand penance, but are you going to put yourself through this every year for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, but this isn't solely penance. That first night I admit I had no idea what I was going to do: walk into the ocean, cry, go insane. I could picture any of those scenarios. I just found this area and started talking and unleashed everything that had happened since they came into my life. A few realizations came through it; I told Chuck I wanted to take control of my life and then turn around and be manipulated so easily by that sociopath Riley. Then of course, having my true father brought into my life. From just the brief time after he showed up saving Chuck… and me I could see the difference between who he truly is and what he was. That I was given a second chance I couldn't let it be clouded with regret and I asked if that was selfish or right…"

"And?"

"No, you'll think I've gone mad or as my father said, so guilt ridden that in order to go on I needed to see them and say it was ok." She stopped as she said far more than she wanted to.

"I saw them that night as well."

"Really? Or are you just placating me?"

"No, I saw them earlier that night although about a half bottle of Johnnie Walker Platinum allowed me plausible deniability, at least that time."

"You've seen them more than once too?" Vivian added hopefully.

"Yes, when was the other time or times?"

"Actually there were two, the first was just before I met my…" She paused and looked down at her hand.

"Congratulations."

"You mean that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," she croaked out before turning her head for a moment. "I'm sorry for carrying on like that."

"Maybe you're thinking of it as confirmation that they would approve, which I'm sure they would. So how did you meet?" She looked cagily at me, "Try to keep it in as general terms as possible."

"Ok, I was hiring a rancher to help me run the horse farm I was starting in another state. The wedding gift wasn't the entirety of the empire, but it was what was most liquid. There was about twenty million that needed another day and some safety deposit boxes that you were unaware of; everything else was laid out transparently to be taken by the governments or agencies they were located in. I was here while he was ending the chapter of Alexei Volkoff. The plan was to send the rest to Chuck, but after everything we figured any more money would seem like we were trying to buy salvation." She looks at me needing me to say something.

"The initial gift was not looked at in that way, but if suddenly more money came some may have taken it that way."

That allowed her to continue, "We ditched the car that we had rented, cracked open the ID's, filled in the blanks, bought a used car with cash, and decided to travel America looking for a place to both disappear and try to be useful. We were making our way to the East coast when our car had a problem, father took a right instead of a left and we came to this little town. The car barely made it to the garage and the owner took a quick look and said it was a minor problem, but the part would take two days to get as it was too late to order today and because we were out of town he'd need a deposit. He gave him a fifty and the owner said the part was twenty. Father said the car needed an oil change and to give it a once over; the owner thanked him and said that the diner a block down had good food and great pies and when they came back he'd give them the run down. As we walked I could see him start to attach himself to this place and what little doubt he had the pie took away. The owner of the garage finished early and stopped by, he said that was the only part needed and the oil change wasn't necessary, but would do it and top off all the other fluids as well and handed us a ten dollar bill. My dad shook his head and then asked if there was any land for sale. His eyes lit up and said there was a place, but needed some work. He'd drive us to it and the boarding house we could stay at while the part came in. When we got there the fields were overrun, but there was a 20 horse stall in great shape as well as a covered exercise area. There was also another barn which needed a new roof and the house was large and structurally in good shape, but what sold him was on a hill overlooking the grazing area was a one-story version of his mother's house."

"I've seen it. Well I was there when Riley showed up."

"I know Grandmum talked about it all the time, she had such fun that day."

"You were able to find her."

"Yes, when Chuck met with us he gave a message that my dad understood. They made contact and when we found this place, he sent for her and the three of us agreed on it. Getting the note from the bank was easy and starting with the farmhouse restored everything, but added a few other things: laboratory, security system, panic rooms. At first father wanted to take part of the acreage and farm it."

I couldn't hold back the chuckle, "I'm sorry just the thought of Hartley in overalls and a straw hat just struck me as funny. I never took him for a 'man of the earth' type."

Her smile let me know I hadn't insulted her, "No it took about a month for him to realize he'd been too ambitious, but he does have a sizable vegetable and herb garden. We put a greenhouse over part of the area he tried to farm."

"I had no idea he was into horticulture."

"Actually he uses them mostly to try to find cures … on a number of things."

"Iridium-7?"

"Yes, but there are a number of others; even though the Norseman was destroyed the plans for that and other things are filed away in some CIA storage facility. He wants to make sure this time."

She took a deep breath after that, unsure whether to continue or if she had used up what little congeniality she remembered me having with this turn in our dialogue. After a minute of silence her right hand starts to fidget a little bit.

I take pity on her and ask, "Your father doesn't spend all his time cooped away does he?"

"No," she blurts out, "No, he actually teaches Chemistry and Physics for the area high school and enjoys it immensely. Although sometimes he feels guilty about everything… but Grandmum always seems to know how to snap him out of it. One time she actually did kick him in the posterior… it was surreal." Laughter soon followed as a smile crept upon my face as I could easily see 'the Mother I never had' applying tough love.

Knowing I was about to push the boundary I clench my jaw before asking, "Does she know?"

Surprisingly she does not seem shocked by the question; however the mirth dies quickly, "Yes, I told her before she traveled to the US. I didn't want her to make that journey and then be disgusted with me even though I had decided I would leave rather than keep them apart. The first month was awkward as she and I would just acknowledge one another but not really talk." Apparently my spy face is out of practice as she soon added, "The main reason was we divided up the duties to try to bring the farm into working order as quickly as possible. Father was to prepare the defense and panic rooms; Grandmum was to bring the houses into more livable environments, leaving me to handle the rest including the physical things which I really wasn't used to. We would get up and get started on whatever we had for the day and work until dinner. We would try to eat together but even then our schedules didn't mesh well. At the 6th week though we did talk and I told her everything, she listened and then at the end hugged me. It was the most relieved I had felt in my entire life. She told me she wanted to get to know me a little bit before hearing the full story."

"How is she doing?"

"She is doing very well, she rides a few times a week and even takes a watch now and then."

"Watch?"

"Even with two fences surrounding our entire property line sometimes wolves can get past, a black bear did once as well. If we can get to them quickly enough we can tranq them and get Wildlife out to take them back out into the wild, but if they get too close to the horses and other animals… We had a post built that is close to the edge where they mostly come from. It has access to the surveillance and alarms, even a bedroom and kitchenette. Usually it is manned by some townspeople that rotate."

"Why not hire…" the answer comes to me before I finish as any professional outfit could possibly have somebody that looked for or even possibly worked for Volkoff. "Never mind. It sounds like you've been able to carve out a nice life."

She looks at me confused and unsure how to take what I had just said, "I think about them every day." She finally responds sadly.

"That wasn't what I meant. I…" Having no clue what to say next we both look out onto the horizon and just the few sounds relax us both, "I wasn't bringing them into it. Honestly Mary and I were curious about it with neither of us seeing you last year, but neither of us were that close. For some reason both of us thought Canada would be your initial option." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry to have jumped to that; it is difficult for me to accept happiness. That was what I was asking them as you were approaching… Are you able to accept it?"

"I guess it depends on who you ask. Those who knew me before would say yes, my daughter would say it is a struggle, but I think I do. Actually I know Chuck would be mad if I didn't." I looked over and saw her wiping her eyes and decided to change the topic. "I'm surprised you haven't asked about what happened to the Volkoff money."

She turned and quirked an eyebrow before she showed a small smile, "I was curious, but as long as the government didn't take it and some good is being done with it is all I need to know."

"The government did take a chunk of it, but I think you deserve to know what has been done with it. When I opened the envelope it was a shock. Initially the thought was to split it between Chuck's sister and Sarah's mother, but neither wanted that responsibility. With eleven of us down in Castle the next choice was to split it between all of us. The first problem was getting this through the IRS. With the amount of money nobody wanted to deal with the ramifications if we were called on it. My boss put us in contact with a top tax lawyer and for his twenty million dollar fee he was able to convince the IRS to take 125 million cash off the top rather than going after us all individually. This left us with each sixty-six million with six million extra. With the six million we put five million into an account for Sarah's father who refused a share, but we felt Sarah would want him to have access to some funds if he ran into trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Uh… he's a … he is a conman. On the off chance you ever run into a Jack Burton do not trust him. With the other million we set it aside for my boss, the General when she retired. Two of the others did not want their full shares either so we came up with they had to have at least one-third and could give the other two-thirds to other people in our circle, otherwise we'd violate the agreement with the IRS. They each quickly gave away the two thirds evenly to the same four people."

I paused to see if she was following or if the amount of numbers thrown around was making her head swim, when she responded, "So, there were two with twenty-two million, five with sixty-six, and four with eighty-eight. I have a financing degree and was always pretty decent with math."

"Ok, the two who did the giving are spies that were part of a team with Sarah, they are both still active and have only spent money on some vacations and competing Italian sports cars that they race each other when their downtime coincides. The other nine each put in a million for the General giving her ten million when she retired. Of the five with the sixty-six include me, and I told you my major expense."

"Your gun and defense center… Is it well received here?"

"Not initially, but my daughter convinced me to focus on women and a number of positive results put the press enough on our side that no politician wants to bring us up anymore. Alex, my daughter, has fifty percent of the business and she also has a small restaurant with her husband that focuses on Chinese, but also has a Hibachi table and a few menu items from other cuisines. Both of them also fall into those that collected the sixty-six million. In one of his most moronic actions, Morgan spent sixty million to purchase the Buy More franchises in Southern California and took great delight in closing the branch in Beverly Hills. He quickly sold the other ones except the Burbank one for twenty million which was their actual worth. He then wanted to turn Castle into an arcade/night club, but started his plans before the government decided what they were going to do with it and made the mistake of not buying the Orange Orange which was the other access point. If it were up to our General it probably would have been alright, but another one had an idea of using it as a base sharing it with the FBI. The moron decided to challenge it because he owned the majority of the land Castle was under. The General filed an eminent domain suit, won, closed the Buy More immediately, and bulldozed it the next day before they could take the inventory out. The General also made the insurance company delay paying out for the lost inventory; so numbnuts reopened the Beverly Hills store with the Burbank personnel and had to pay for the inventory out of pocket while looking for a spot to rebuild it in Burbank. It took two weeks before he remembered he had billboards stating the Beverly Hills Buy More is run by a douchebag, the defamation suit cost him over a million, and another two weeks after taking down the billboards before he collected his first sale at the Beverly Hills Buy More. Even with the gag order the quick case and destruction of the Burbank Buy More brought enough media attention which made the General reconsider so he concreted Castle and offered the land back to Morgan for $1. Without any thought he jumped at it and soon realized he had to pay the fines for bulldozing without a permit and not clearing the site, not to mention the liens placed on the property by the companies that bulldozed, cleared, and concreted. That crap, taxes that accrued, and legal fees added to another two million. Rebuilding the Buy More took six months, that and the loss from Beverly Hills ran almost another million as they couldn't get anybody in there and those that did would not stay long as the workers were not a good fit for that clientele." Realizing I shared far more about Morgan's screw-up than I wanted to I painfully looked over and was a little surprised she was still there.

She casually responded, "The General seemed to take it rather personally." At least I hadn't fried her brain with that.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I needed to unload that. He does love my daughter completely and treats her well, but I am hoping the Casey genes are dominant in the offspring."

This drew a laugh from Vivian, "Are any of the other stories that detailed?"

"No and really there are only three other stories to tell. I'm jumping but two of the eighty-eight million are children: Sarah's sister and Chuck's niece, so their money is being held in stages. Chuck's sister another of the eighty-eight and her husband one of the sixty-six pooled their money trying to decide what to do when they received job offers in Chicago. Ellie was hesitant about leaving, but her husband, Devon, was able to convince her along with the rest of us she needed some separation as she would get some bouts of depression." I looked over at Vivian quickly to gauge her reaction and since she wasn't spiraling I continued on. "The move was the best thing for her as it brought back her focus on family and work. After eighteen months she resigned from the hospital as she figured out what she wanted to do. "I made sure she was focused on me as I shared this, and once she realized this I continued, "Her father created the Intersect and left her his work and she made some progress, but wanted to devote herself to that full time. Not in the way it was used for your father. Although her plan had clinics open in Los Angeles, Chicago, and D.C.; our General was contemplating retirement and Ellie offered her to head the D.C. clinic to help ensure that work did not develop to that area of creating personalities. For diplomats they could be immersed in the language of their stay, for spies there would be self-defense and other skills, but they had to undergo testing both before and after the upload as well as three month checkups. The other two clinics besides giving her an excuse to travel back here primary concern is research in making the Intersect a tool to help fight Autism and also Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases. They loved the Chicago area and chose to stay even though Devon was able to garner offers of similar position, head of Cardiovascular Surgery in the LA area; one even offered head of Surgery. However both come back at least a few times a year and always for Christmas, she comes out once a month to check on the clinic. As a group the rest of us head out to Chicago for Thanksgiving."

This brought a huge smile on her face, "Father will be so happy about this, I don't think I'll share the Buy More story, but I know this will make his day."

As she said this a conversation Ellie and I had regarding Hartley popped into my mind and I was dreading to bring it up, "Vivian?"

"Yes."

"I just remembered a conversation I had with Ellie and that she would like to test your father. I'm sure she would work something out to ensure your privacy, she just wants to be sure Hartley's suppression was complete because of the differences in the technologies."

"That is very generous of her. If you want to give me her number I'll make sure my father calls her right away. Oh, there's one more story, right?"

"Yes, Mary, Chuck's mom, and Emma, Sarah's mom bonded immediately which came as a huge surprise as until you dig you would think they have little in common. They opened a baking business together that is starting to gather some major steam. The General that took things personally we later found out was Decker's mentor early in that scumbag's career. Did Chuck tell you about him?"

Unfortunately she could not control the tears that came down with the last two sentences. "It's ok to continue. I am used to crying here, it takes a lot to have me cry anyplace else. He did."

"Are you sure?" She nodded, "Our General found out that fact and made sure those liens were taken out of that General's retirement package. She also offered the Orange Orange to Mary and Emma for their company, Charah Cakes."

"Charah?"

"Chuck and Sarah, initially they tried Sarah first, but Suck Cakes didn't really sound appetizing." We both laughed with that, "No, but they really are good. Their big seller is a cupcake that has a Rice Krispie treat center; it is scary how good it actually is. They started with that store and within two years opened up a bigger store in Burbank along with two other suburban stores. Last year they opened a small shop on Rodeo Drive and it has been doing gangbusters. There has been talk of going national, but the shelf life for the Charah is a little over a day after that it still tastes good but is dry and really chewy. They are happy with the stores that they have and think any more will push them more into completely managing and not baking which is what they both enjoy. I would suggest to pick some up for the trip back; probably eight two for each although if you have one before getting on the plane I cannot guarantee how many will be left when it lands. It is on the way to LAX if you are flying, I don't need to know and in case you are concerned neither Emma nor Mary are at that store today. They come out here after Molly is done with school and bring dinner and we stay until the sun sets… You probably know that."

She nods, but then looks at her watch and lets out a breath, "I have about an hour before I have to leave to catch my… transportation. As long as it isn't too far out of the way, I am intrigued. When you mentioned offspring, do you have a grandchild?" She tried to stop herself from asking it, "You acted like you were hoping it was true rather than wishing it on a future event."

I couldn't hold back the smile as I reached for my phone, "First here's the number for Ellie, should I tell her to expect your call, "she nods, "Ok, here is Charles Han Grimes," as I showed the photos of the entity that ensures I accept happiness.

"Since you showed me yours… the medical emergency was preeclampsia and I was not allowed to travel. Here is Stephen George… uh"

"You are right to hold on the last name; we'll see about it. He looks healthy."

"He is; I am a little worried as he has already started walking and although his grandfather said he would keep a sharp eye on him, his work tends to distract him. Colonel… sorry General, you've talked about what you do, but how are you? I don't mean to pry, but there is something that I'd like to ask your opinion on and although I do have a good idea as to the type of man you are if there isn't anybody significant in your life… I'm sorry."

"Ask your question and I'll let you know if I can answer it."

"Should I tell my husband about the past?" She asked nervously.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts on this wondering why she would ask me and a reason pops up pretty quickly: she needs somebody who knows her past - Hartley and her Grandmother really only know what she's told them and they would be clouded by knowing the husband and she wants an opinion that does not take his reaction into account. "Since this is a serious question, I will let you in on my past. I have not always been John Casey, in order to become him I had to die leaving behind a fiancé who unbeknownst to me was carrying our child. Fast forward twenty years the person who helped create John Casey threatens me using her life in the process of taking care of him and protecting her I found out about my daughter. The next few months I stayed on the periphery learning about their life and trying to befriend Alex, until she was threatened again and I took her and ran. I told her the truth and allowed them to take me so she could run and be safe. Luckily she ran into somebody at the Buy More that vouched for me… "_'Damn moron'_ ran through my head.

"Her future husband?" I nod, "You really don't think of him as a moron do you?"

"No… but he does have the ability to make it seem pretty evident. Anyways our relationship started better than I had any reason to expect, but we agreed to keep it from her mother. Apparently she had just started seeing somebody and Alex felt my coming into the picture would only confuse her. She was graduating from college and wanted to sneak away from her party to meet with me. I told her that we could do something the next day and we both thought about telling Kathleen. Eventually Alex and Morgan guilted me with Alex feeling bad about lying to her mom so that I agreed to meet with her, but my arm got pinned when I was in a wall and they told me they changed their mind. It seems after a while the pendulum swung back to telling her, but they did not inform me as they wanted to surprise us both at the Buy More. They chickened out, but Kath caught me out of the corner of her eye as they escorted her out, she ended up following me when I was on a mission and confronted me. She asked me a number of questions I wasn't ready to answer as I was in mission mode and rightfully took my covers as my actual jobs and laid down the law that if I wanted to be in her life I needed to tell her the truth about me being a Buy More worker and a freelance security person and not some sort of hero. I told her I didn't want to lie to anybody that she took as acceptance of her terms and left. There was a confrontation in the parking garage where we took down the bad guys and I announced myself as NSA to the local police; I looked up and saw Kathleen watching in her car. After we had a talk that went slightly better as she had a better understanding of what I actually did when she floored me by saying that I got everything that I always wanted. Unfortunately things got hectic pretty quickly after that as we right after started looking for Agent X and you know the rest." I stopped to see if she was going to spiral as she knew what was coming up. Her face contorted a little as she was fighting back the emotion, but motioned me to continue, "At the 'burial' I assume you saw me on the car, " she nodded, "I was joined by a number of different people, but Kathleen's appearance was the one that shifted my interpretation of the day and what was to be accomplished from it. We talked through a number of things that as dumb love-struck kids would never have crossed our minds and both realized there was still a strong connection despite the time apart. We took it slow in the beginning because neither of us wanted to jump in when the strength of our feelings may have just been from not resolving our previous relationship. It was obvious to the others before we were convinced and we have been together since."

"But I don't see a ring?"

"I have tried; Kath insists that she will not go down that path again until I am completely out of mission work. I've offered to quit a few times, but she said I still had the itch and if she kept me from going I'd resent her."

"When was your last mission?"

"About 5 months ago, it was supervisory and planning in nature. A few of my sniper students were being deployed taking out a number of targets at the same time; actually one of them I met here five years ago he was a rookie cop. It went off without a hitch on the way back home a few different things came into my mind that hadn't before. The normal mission high wasn't there I was more glad to be going home, and for the first time I felt there were a number of really solid people who could get the job done."

"Have you told her this?"

"No, I was hoping my last mission would be a little more action oriented and I wanted to see if those things happened again or if those were the result of some bad gio thu."

"Have you been offered action missions since?"

"Twice, but I could see problems in both instances and I pointed them out as I refused them."

"Did they go forward?"

"Yes they used the two from my last mission. They both got their jobs done, but had some close calls."

She smiled and looked over to the ocean; I followed her cue not knowing why she was looking that way. After a few minutes she simply said, "It's time."

"What time?"

"You're done, from what you've said you have confidence especially in this group that you've talked about and turning down the missions that were what you were looking for makes it more obvious."

"Well there were some problems…"

"There always are, if you didn't have Kathleen waiting for you would you have gone?" Not waiting for me to answer she continued, "Yes, I think you are holding out for the perfect mission which would never be offered to you because they would use it to build up confidence for those starting out. Given the choice do you want to stay here or go on a mission? If the answer is to stay… it's time, "as she kept her body facing the horizon the entire time.

Thinking my talk had completely turned on its head and now she was offering me advice and thinking back on Roan's toast; they are both right and how could I be such a damn fool not to have known it. "You're right, "as I pulled my phone out again she quickly turned and placed her hand over it stopping me from calling.

"No, do it in front of her so she can see the conviction and she will know for certain."

"Thank you; do you still want my opinion?"

"I'm pretty sure the story was your subtle approach to it. I know I have to tell him, but I am terrified as to how he will react." Her face is completely raw with fear.

"There are two things that I will say; first what you just said is one of the reasons that kept Chuck and Sarah apart for awhile. She felt she had done too much in her past to deserve him. Next you are a brave woman, I have killed so many people and there are very few that I have given a second thought to let alone 'visit' with them. I do sleep comfortably enough, but I am not arrogant enough to believe that everybody that has died from my actions was completely evil. I have never thought of visiting any of their gravesites let alone wasting the time to see where they would be. You are going to carry this with you the rest of your life, that's how you are wired. However it is your choice if you are going to let it rule your life."

I recognized the look she had as it was similar to Ellie when a hug was eminent, but she did not want to cross that line without my assent. Soon though a panicked look came across her face as she looked at her watch and I understood.

"Your plane?"

"Yes." She started to get up and brushed sand off of her.

"How much time?"

"It takes off in about 75 minutes, but waiting for a cab and then going to the airport I don't think I'll make it."

I picked up the blanket and started walking to my car, "Come on, you still have a second thing to ask. Are you going straight to the airport?"

"Yes, I came in at around eleven last night and came out here. I have a blanket in my bag."

"Ok I should be able to get you there with some Charah cakes in a little over a half hour." We made it to the Crown Vic and climbed inside, but not before placing the towel on the passenger seat, "Coffee accident, the guy gave me some flavored garbage which should never be confused with coffee."

"Thank you, for the towel, the ride, and especially the talk. I think this actually answers the second thing I was going to ask because there is an opportunity that I had been leery about accepting…"

**Two months later at the former Casa Bartowski… well it still technically is as Mary chose to live there**

"I cannot believe John insisted we come out here on Halloween saying we had to be here by 1pm and he doesn't show… Oh my gosh do you think he's alright?" Ellie queried.

Before Alex or Mary could answer her; the front door opened quickly as a tuxedoed John Casey came through with Kathleen in his arms. Soon all the people, including the young children, inside the apartment covered their ears except for Ellie and John as the inevitable squeal of happiness lived up to the expectation. Soon after he reluctantly placed his bride down and used his hands to cup over his ears creating suction bringing his ear drums back to life. Alex, Morgan, and Emma all immediately went to Kathleen congratulating her although Alex's smile dissipated as the knowledge she wasn't at the ceremony hit her. Mary and Devon came up to congratulate me once my hearing was established. After a few minutes and while explaining to Alex that it was a last second decision and by the time they had got there we would miss this.

"Miss what? If the wedding was impromptu how did you know to ask us to be here a few weeks ago?" Asked Devon.

"Mary, what time is it?"

"12:50, what is going on?"

"If you can put on NBC you will find out."

"The Breeder's Cup, Dad you've never liked horse races." Alex chimed in.

Kathleen showed a knowing smile, but could not fully contain the secret so let out the least shocking part, "Well I certainly hope this isn't a habit he picked up to replace missions, but he placed a $100,000 bet on this race. "

"Didn't you go to Las Vegas for a convention?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, there was one seminar this morning, but it was being led by some FBI blowhard so we skipped it and instead finally got her down the aisle."

Kathleen shook her head and said, "Technically I'd say I finally got you down the aisle…" the discussion was broken up as Clara excitedly went up to the television and tried to get her mother's attention.

"That horse is gorgeous; can a horse have blue eyes and a blonde mane?"

Morgan chose this time to join in the conversation, "Yes… in some of the Japanese westerns some of the horses had blue eyes."

The coverage soon went to other horses and as they went to commercial break Mary caught the name of a horse and looked at John, "You bet on this race?" I nodded. "Sarah's Spirit?" I nodded again. The rest were completely confused as he had only shared the full meeting with Vivian to Kathleen; he mentioned to Ellie that there was a possibility that Hartley may contact her. He had returned to the beach from the trip to the airport before Emma, Mary, Molly, Alex, Morgan, and Chuck got there so he didn't have to explain why he wasn't there. However, Mary put the pieces together rather quickly as she mouthed 'Vivian?' to Casey and Kathleen who both nodded. The others' attention was focused on the race as they were starting to place the horses in the gate.

Devon asked, "You bet on number eight?"

"Yes Devon, "right then eight was being pulled into the gate and initially balked, but they loaded her in despite the restlessness she was displaying. The announcers were going over their predictions and said eight was the most talented horse from the practice runs, but this was by far her biggest test as she'd only raced twice and her last race was only a ¾ mile where this was going to be a 1 1/16th trek, but still garnered some attention and was at 9:1. The last four horses were loaded and soon the race began. Sarah's Spirit started strong and was running easy and in front and maintained her pace at the 1/2 mile mark but two other fillies made their move and passed her on the outside. She stayed on the rail and at the 7/8 mark found another gear. The two fillies that had passed her made their move too early and started to fade and there was absolutely no doubt as Sarah's Spirit won going away by 9 lengths. They soon cut away to the owner's box and Morgan flabbergastedly stated, "Vivian?"

This caught everybody's attention; as I ignored the looks and questions coming at me I heard the announcer state that she was hugging her husband then made a comment that this filly could break the hearts of some mares if she decides to make a run for the roses.

With that I turned off the television and proceeded to tell those that wanted to hear of my meeting with Vivian, happily the greater focus was placed on Kathleen and hearing her story of deciding to get married there and the adventure of finding the dress in ninety minutes.

_**A/N: Maybe the story did not need this third chapter. I reworked it, but I'm still not fully satisfied with it. The problem is perhaps I have five different ideas for stories that I am juggling, one is Christmas based, another is a relationship twist, one is a pretty ambitious non-intersect story currently set for twelve chapters, one tells the story of two characters whom I don't recall seeing headlining any story. The first three are Charah, the fourth doesn't have either in it, and the fifth is an adaptation for a story that was only briefly posted before being pulled. I will post this then give it a once over so I can start fleshing out the other stories. As always thanks to those that read this and review it. I will keep this open as there were some other characters whose viewpoints from the ceremony could be interesting. I will try to get cracking on the other stories asap. **_

_**For those that may think Casey was too soft in this chapter; five years has passed Kathleen and Alex as well as the grandson have made the Sugarbear a larger part of his repertoire. Vivian opening up to Casey is a little easier as she has been holding this in.**_


End file.
